


We Dem Boyz

by Pocki_Ryugazaki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Chrischuchu, Detroit days, Drinking, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Make-up, Off brand company labels, Passion, Phichimetti, Phichit and Yuri in Detroit, Pole Dancing, Romance, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sugar Daddy, Yuri on Ice AU, fangirl cameo, i didn't even know that was a tag?, performing, slow blurn, smut to appear after chapter 7, suggested drug use, tipsy, under the influence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocki_Ryugazaki/pseuds/Pocki_Ryugazaki
Summary: This is an AU where (almost) everything is the same except Phichit and Yuri are the same age. This follows the story of them while they were in Detroit. The boys need some extra cash for their own personal reasons and decide to work at a strip club (thanks to Yuri). Follow these two guys as they maintain school, practice, and working late nights as exotic dancers. More of your favorite Yuri On Ice!!! characters to come later! May contain NSFW material in later chapters. Please be advised.





	1. Job Search

He stood in front of the mirror fixing his hair while also checking out the scenery behind him. He noticed Yuri taking a break from the ice while swiping away at something on his phone attempting to hide a huge grin on his face. He chuckled, then slid over to where he was. 

“Looking at photos of Viktor again, Yuri?” Phichit said with a whole hearted smile. 

“Oh, uh, haha yeah” Yuri replied, slightly ashamed of his guilty pleasure. 

Sure, everyone training in Detroit admired The One and Only Viktor Nikiforov, but Yuri took it to another level. Every time he and Phichit talked about anything relating to professional figure skaters, Russia, or good looking people, the topic always switched to Viktor Nikiforov. Phichit didn’t care of course. Yuri was his best friend! When Yuri was happy, he was happy. 

“I just wish I had enough money to try to visit him in Russia.” Yuri continued while double tapping his phone.  
Phichit adjusted himself to see what Yuri was looking at. He was on Viktor’s Instagram page searching through the photos he hadn't already liked. 

“Dude, I also need a little extra money,” Phichit groaned while pulling out his phone opening up the camera app,“I really wanna go shopping, but my allowance is just not cutting it.” 

Phichit then takes a selfie of himself, including an off-guard of Yuri in the background, looking as average as ever. 

“How about after practice we go job hunting?” 

Yuri looked up from his phone giving Phichit another chance to snap a selfie, this time with him paying attention. 

“There’s no way we could get a job, Phichit. Our schedules are too packed”, he said while scratching his head. “The time we’d be available to work is at night, but during that time I plan on getting rest and studying for classes” 

“Blehh, I guess so, Yuri” Phichit responded while sticking his tongue out and placing his phone back into his pocket, “I think we should still check though. We can make it an adventure~!” 

Yuri enjoyed Phichit’s enthusiasm and decided to give it a try. After chatting a bit longer they both resumed practice, then began to do their cool downs.  
><><><><  
“So where do you want to check first?” Phichit asked while scrolling on his phone, “I was thinking we could try WcDonalds because they’re 24 hours. Or we could try this waiting job at this diner just four blocks away if you’re not into fast food.”

Yuri could tell that Phichit was very excited about job hunting so he decided to try to match his enthusiasm. 

“I was thinking we could work at a relaxation place of some sort. It would be pretty easy because I have experience helping my parents run the hot spring back at home.”

“Ou yes! That would be fun! Do you think it would fit into our schedules?” Phichit asked still looking at his phone for jobs in walking distance. 

Neither of them had a car, and their only means of transportation was the city subway, which was sometimes unreliable on the several accounts of them being late to both class and practice. The part of Detroit that they lived in wasn’t exactly the best, but it wasn’t the worst either. It was the type of area where you could be safe walking around at night, but only if you knew where you were going. And if you didn’t make eye contact with anybody. It was safe to assume that if you would mind your own business you wouldn’t be bothered. When asked why they were living in such a place, Phichit’s question was answered by Ciao-ciao saying “This neighborhood will inspire you to work hard while also remembering to stay humble”. Which was a good enough excuse for Phichit, as long as he was able to get a nice coffee now and then.  
As they were walking down the street, Phichit was too busy on his phone to realize that Yuri stopped walking several seconds ago. After looking up he noticed his friend several meters away. 

“Ah! Yuri!” he shouted while trotting back to his friend, “Why’d you stop?”

Yuri didn’t answer him immediately, but instead began to smirk. His smirking then turned to a laugh as he started to chuckle while pointing at a building. This was a building that you would never notice while passing by in a vehicle. However, Yuri immediately recognized what it was despite its condition. 

“Hey, Phichit, what do you think about working here” Yuri said while pointing to a sign that said “DANCERS WANTED. NO EXPERIENCE NEEDED”. Phichit, however, had no clue what was going on until he looked up and saw the name: [PUZZLES].

Phichit was shocked! No. Phichit was SHOOK. A strip club?? Of all places to suggest Yuri mentions a strip club? 

“Yuri we can’t work at a strip club! We’d get in so much trouble by Ciao-Ciao!” 

Yuri chuckles then brushes off the idea. “Haha yeah you’re right...but like...what if?” 

Phichit could tell that Yuri was serious, but not too serious. The kind of serious where you’re 13 and you’re home alone with your friend and they want to drink from their parent’s liquor stash, but you don’t want to do it because you’ll get in trouble, but at the same time if they’re down you’re down. Like you both know you would get into deep trouble if you do it but you want to try anyways because everyone needs to be a bit rebellious in their life. 

After a few seconds of nonverbal communication (which included a few eyebrow wiggles, nervous glances, and pats of reassurance), the two decided that they would give it a try.  
“You know Yuri, I’m a bit nervous. I mean, I’ve never actually STRIPPED in front of people let alone expose most of myself.” Phichit whispered as they walked into the shop. The building was actually different from the way it looked on the outside. The windows were tinted so you couldn’t see all of the white lights and tables inside. There were a few booths and a couple of stages. There were also a couple of beefy guys doing some heavy lifting, moving items from one side of the room to the other. 

“It’s okay Phichit, as long as we have each other’s back we’ll be fine.” Yuri comforted him while placing a hand on Phichit’s shoulder.  
They walked further into the building and noticed a few more people inside. Some were sitting in chairs at tables, others were standing around. 

“Hey. Are you guys here for the job opening?” 

“Um haha yeah. We noticed the sign outside and we’re interested.”

“Alright. You two fellas follow me.”

Phichit and Yuri looked at each other with anxious yet excited eyes and began to follow this person who seemed to be the hiring manager. The two boys rounded the corner and found the manager sitting in an isolated booth with a couple of papers in their hands. They gave the two boys a glance up and down and wrote down a few notes. 

“So, my name is Alex, nice to meet you. First off I would like to ask if you have any experience in dancing? I know the sign says you don’t need any but I’m just trying to see what we’re working with.” 

“Well,” Phichit started off, “We’re both currently enrolled in a joint class for figure skating” The manager then raised an eyebrow and quickly scribbled something down. 

“And,” Yuri added, “Along with the ice skating classes, we’ve also taken ballet to make sure we’re light on the ice when performing.”

These two boys loved performing, however Phichit enjoyed it more than Yuri. 

“I see”, responded Alex “You two seem perfect for the job actually. Congratulations!”


	2. Today's the Day!

“Are you excited for tonight?” 

“Hell yeah I am!” Yuri looked up from tying his skates, “I’m even gonna stretch more after practice so I can make sure I’m fully prepared” 

“Oh yeah? That seems like a good idea! I’ll stretch with you!” 

Both he and Phichit were very thrilled for their first night performing. When they first started the job, they had to “shadow” one of the previous performers, while also bussing tables and sweeping floors. Now was their night to shine! ...Even though it was a Tuesday. Alex told them that they can’t be thrown into the big leagues until they were fully comfortable and more advanced: which was fine with them. What only mattered to them was making a few extra dollars, and having fun while doing it. 

Phichit was definitely ready for this evening. He spent last night watching pole dancing videos on Tubetube while listening to the right music to get himself in the zone. He plugged in his earbuds and began to do some warm up laps around the ice. “I can’t believe we’re actually doing this!” he thought, “and no one suspects a thing!” Phichit was a social butterfly, always taking selfies with everyone and retweeting their posts. He just loved to socialize! However, Yuri wasn’t like the other fellow skaters. He noticed how he usually stayed to himself and maybe a few other people. One day Phichit saw that he needed help with a particular figure skating skill-set and then Boom: Besties for the Resties. While completing his last lap he encountered one of the other people in the program. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and snapped a quick selfie with them. 

“Haha Phichit you’re always taking pics!!” the girl squealed, “What are you doing tonight? I want you to hang out with ‘le squad’ :3 ” 

“Oh that sounds fun but I can’t tonight. Yuri and I already planned to do some homework together.” On the outside his facade was smooth, but on the inside he was starting to sweat buckets. 

“Aww poo!” the girl said with a pout, “You two are always hanging out without me!” Then a smirk appeared on her face. “Y’all aren’t dating, are ya~?” Her southern accent drawled out more than usual to compliment the sly grin on her face. 

“Haha! Yeah sure” Phichit responded with a hint of sarcasm, “If we’re dating then you’re the president of the United States.”

They both began to laugh then parted ways to continue with their own practice. 

Although Yuri expressed how excited he was, on the inside he was a bumbling mess. Unable to tie his skates in a timely manner, butterflies in his stomach, doki dokis in his kokoro. He was unable to fully focus today. A million thoughts began to cloud his mind all at once. “Why did I point this out? Do i have the body of a stripper? Am I really a stripper? Can I just label myself exotic dancer? What if I fuck up? I was fine sweeping floors and wiping tables! Why didn’t I accept the diner job! I'm gonna quit. I have to quit. I can’t show up tonight.” 

He snapped back to reality after realizing he can’t just leave Phichit there all alone tonight. That’s his best friend for crying out loud! Yuri took a deep breath, and began to do his warm up laps. 

“I have to support my best friend. We are in this together. We will earn our paychecks, and I will be able to see Viktor in Russia. I have to support my best friend. We are in this together. We will earn our paychecks, and i will be able to see Viktor in Russia.” He repeated this mantra several times in his head to shake off the worries. He noticed Phichit chatting it up with Sam, being confident as usual. Yuri wished he was on the same level as Phichit when it came to being social. 

“Don’t worry, Yuri. We all have our own quirks, and that’s what makes us unique.” 

Remembering the words of the words of his mother put him at ease for the moment. He gave a small smile in Phichit’s direction and finished his warm up routine. 

><><><><

It was the end of practice and the two guys could barely control their giggles as they met up with each other to slide off the rink. Hehehehahahahohoho~  
Stretching together like they planned, Phichit was the first one to bring it up. 

“So Yuri, i was thinking that since we're performing on nights that don't have that many customers, we should experiment with the pole and see what kind of tricks we can do!” he began to babble, “I was on Tubetube yesterday and I was looking at basic pole techniques we could do in order to not strain ourselves or anything. I think it would be pretty easy since we have great core strength!” he pat his tummy while grinning from ear to ear. 

“Yeah dude I totally agree. I was freaking out earlier but I think I’m over it.” Yuri replied avoiding eye contact while rubbing his finger on the ground. He was obviously nervous but tried his hardest to not show it. 

Phichit stood up from the perfect splits he was in to sit next to his pal. 

“Hey. Don't worry. We can do this.” 

Phichit decided to give Yuri a hug, but the hug ended up being awkward due to the fact that Yuri was bent over on the floor stretching his right leg. The two paused for a moment at how silly they looked, then exploded with childlike laughter. The other people around them gave a glance, and proceeded with their daily after-practice activities. Most of their classmates assumed they were dating but decided not to bat an eye. Yuri was completely unaware of these assumptions. On the other hand, Phichit knew all of mild gossip that circulated around the studio. He didn't care. He was just being a good friend, right? Totally. 

><><><><><

When walking to the subway, the two were exchanging ideas about different things for the night. They went into work at 9pm, which meant they had a few hours to rest up after practice. 

“So I was thinking,” Phichit was full of ideas today. “We should leave around 8:30 to give ourselves some time to get used to the area. We should also bring duffle bags. I read online that bringing a duffle bag helps us carry our goodies.” He giggled at the word goodies.

“Oh?” Yuri responded, “That’s actually pretty smart. I’m honestly impressed at how prepared you are for this!” 

“Yep~!” Phichit responded, then continued to show Yuri some more tips & tricks from his phone until they made it to their apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha yoooo Phichit is so ready for tonight. He is such a good friend. Their friendship is amazing. <3
> 
> ~*Commissions: open*~   
> tumblr: pocki-ryugazaki


	3. Minutes B4 the Show

It was 8:30 pm. The two friends walked towards the entrance of the club, took a deep breath then walked in. Loud electronic dance music was playing, the sound thumping inside of their chests. “Check check. Mic 1, 2.” The DJ was doing mic checks over the music while pressing buttons on the sound system. There were a few customers on the dance floor and at the tables. Mainly women. On Tuesdays, ladies get in free before 10 so that was understandable. There wasn’t anyone on the poles yet which made the boys a tad bit uneasy. 

“Oh! There you are.” Alex approached them with open arms, “Things won’t really get poppin’ until around 11:30 so use this time wisely. Here, I’ll show you to the dressing rooms.” Phichit and Yuri followed Alex in a straight path to the back of the club. 

At the entrance of the door was a sign that said “EMPLOYEES ONLY!” with a bit of graffiti on it that had some nasty words. Nothing too bad; just your average ‘bitch’ scribbled in pen a few times with an occasional ‘slut’ thrown in for emphasis. “Very clever” Phichit thought as he rolled his eyes. 

“Here! Let me give you a small tour.” Alex chirped while holding the door for the newbies, “here is where you’ll get dressed. Over here is the vanity with several outlets under the table. But watch out, this one is a little broken so i wouldn't advise using it.” Alex continued through the room, “Here is where you will store your stuff. We don’t have lockers so i would advise bringing your own lock to make sure your stuff is safe.”

Phichit and Yuri exchanged nervous looks. “Oh don’t worry~!” Alex reassured while placing themself between the two boys, “It’s a Tuesday night so there isn’t much activity today. Also, you two will be the only ones using this room tonight. We normally have our new dancers come in during days earlier in the week. The other two that are supposed to come today are sick with the flu so it’s just gonna be you guys for a while.”

Yuri’s eyes lit up at the sound of this. One less thing to be worried about!

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna go get myself a drink! Employees get a limit of 3 free drinks. You have to pay for the 4th one.” Alex left the room with a wink and a wave and the boys were now alone. 

Phichit placed his bag on top of one of the vanity dressers while looking into the mirror. He tilted his head in different directions examining every angle of his face. Same tan skin with a few blemishes here and there. Nothing to get worked up over though. He positioned his head to the front and began to make different facial expressions. Fierce. Sexy. Flirtatious. Coy. All different from his usual charming smile. He played with his bangs hovering over his eyebrows. “Hey Yuri” he said while keeping his gaze at the mirror, “Tell me straight up: is this sexy?” Phichit brushed back his hair with his hand and licked his lips. Staying frozen with his eyebrows slightly furrowed, he glanced at Yuri through the mirror and shot him a wink. 

Yuri gulped. 

He’d never seen his friend in this way...so hot. Very attractive! Typical Phichit. 

“Wow Phichit..that was impressive!” Yuri chuckled. “I don’t think I could ever do that! Well, that well at least.” 

“Hehe thank you~!” Phichit giggled returning to his usual beaming smile. “Sure you can! I learned from Tweeter. Come here! Let’s try some out!” 

Yuri walked over to the vanity uneasy yet eager to make dirty faces in the mirror. Yuri looked at himself. Glasses thicc, hair in front of eyebrows. “I look like a complete nerd” he moped. Phichit lifted the glasses from his face. Voila! A bishie was born. Kinda. Yuri barely looked at himself in the mirror without glasses unless he was washing his face, or getting ready to perform. He decided to copy Phichit and do the same thing as earlier. He pushed his hair back with his hand paying attention to every detail on every strand. Stray pieces falling to the sides as some sections were shorter than others. Maintaining eye contact with himself, he licked his lips making sure to cover every section of his lips. He finished this seductive look with a small kiss at his reflection. 

“Yuriiii!” Yuri looked to the right at his friend facial expression returning to normal, “That was amazing! You’re a quick learner!” Phichit chirped while holding his hand up for a high five. Phichit was thoroughly impressed! Who knew that this shy katsudon had THIS in him? Phichit stared at his friend for a little longer. Yuri was actually a pretty handsome guy. He had the softest facial features, but could still pull off any look. Features that make you want to trace them, but only with the lightest touch as to not ruin anything. 

“Thanks Phichit!” Yuri exclaimed while completing the high-face, “I think my confidence levels just went up by a few points. You’re really helping me out!” 

Yuri was grinning from ear to ear. He was ready. “No problem, dude. It’s 8:43. We should start getting dressed. What are you going to wear?” 

“I uh.. I had no idea what to bring so i just have a suit.” Yuri pulled the outfit from his duffle bag, placed it on a hanger, then hung it up on a nearby hook on the wall. Alex told them that for now, they could bring any outfit as long as it wasn’t entirely too complicated. “What about you?”

“I brought a school uniform! I have both the pants and skirt though...Just to have options.” Phichit held both options in his hand, “Which one do you think I should wear tonight?” 

“Hmm…” Yuri pondered, “I think you should wear the pants tonight. Don’t wanna give off the wrong impression for your first day.” Phichit nodded and the two of them started getting dressed. 

><><><><><

A knock was heard at the door. “Hey are you two almost ready?” It was Alex. 

“Yeah!” Phichit replied while applying his winged eyeliner. “Just give us a few more minutes.” 

“Alright just take your time! There’s no rush here. See you soon!” 

Phichit was wearing a light fabric sweater vest accompanied by a button down collared shirt. He chose long sleeves for the shirt so he could have the option to roll them up, giving him more sex appeal. Underneath his button down he had a sleeveless undershirt that was very form fitting and floated above his pelvis that said “STAR BOY” on the front. He decided that if he were to strip, he was gonna wear an ample amount of layers. His pants were held up by a boring basic brown belt. Under his khakis were a pair of black tights that went down to the ankle. Under his tights was his best pair of underwear in his wardrobe: form fitting boxer briefs that were the perfect shade of solid blue to match his complexion. 

Yuri did not come as prepared as Phichit. He didn’t have any make-up on and was only wearing one regular layer of clothing. His suit was an old one, which meant that it was fitted, but the sleeves were a bit short. He had on a black tie to go with the rest of his black suit. Underneath his suit he had a plain white tank top with dark grey boxer briefs. 

“Next time we should make a checklist,” Yuri mentioned to Phichit. 

“Yeah you’re totally right. I think I over packed! Im wearing way too much clothing!” 

“Lucky~” Yuri pouted, “All I have is this suit and my usual underwear. Hopefully the crowd won’t notice. I don’t even have any make-up on!” 

“We can still change that! There’s about 5 minutes left.” Phichit gladly opened a plastic bag that had a few things inside and quickly pulled out the liquid eyeliner. 

“This will only take a second. Once I’m finished we’ll be ready to go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fact that I made the timespan of approx. 30 minutes last for just over 3 pages on Word is amazing.


	4. Phichit's First Performance

The boys had made it out of the dressing room, and onto the dancefloor. Alex was talking to a bouncer when they noticed them walking around the corner. 

“HEY YOU GUYS!” they yelled. “JUST SO YOU KNOW YOU WON’T BE INTRODUCED ON STAGE UNTIL YOU’RE MORE ADVANCED” they took a sip from their drink, gulping it down before they spoke again, “BUT YOU DO HAVE TO GET ON STAGE TONIGHT. JUST START OFF ON THE DANCE FLOOR, AND THEN WORK YOUR WAY UP THERE. DON’T WORRY!” they continued placing a hand on Yuri’s shoulder, “EVERYONE HERE ALREADY KNOWS THERE’S FRESH FACES TONIGHT, BUT THEY’RE NOT HERE TO JUDGE.” The two guys nodded then mosied their way to the dance floor. 

The music playing tonight was EDM. As they walked deeper into the crowd they began to feel the music deep into their chest. The bass was turned all the way up, pulsing deep into their limbs. Phichit was the first one to start dancing with the crowd. The way he naturally moved made him look godlike. To get himself into ‘the zone’, he began to make his dance moves more promiscuous. Hands running up and down his torso he began to unbuckle his pants. One person on the dance floor noticed and started to cheer him on. 

“WOOOO YEAHHHH!!” This fueled Phichit with even more confidence. He made eye contact with the guy and gave him a wink before returning to his dance moves. Phichit was definitely feeling himself with this music. He ran his hands through his hair to push it back, then ran them down his face, eyes closed. “I am now one with the music.”

Yuri watched in awe. His friend was beautiful. He tried not to compare himself to Phichit, but he couldn’t help it. Phichit was going all out while Yuri was simply bouncing to the beat while shifting side to side. He realized he looked a bit uptight to be in the club, so he stretched out his necktie then took off his jacket. The same guy from before noticed him and shouted out “OH YEAH YOU TOO!” Yuri shot him a nervous smirk and began to dance a little harder. Another girl turned around while dancing to the music and started to cheer Yuri on as well. “YEEEEH BOYYYYY”. It was lit. 

Phichit noticed the attention slowly turning to Yuri. He smiled at the sight of his friend coming out of his comfort zone. Peeping through the crowd, he attempted to make eye contact with Yuri. Yuri was too busy having the time of his life to even notice. Phichit worked his way through the crowd surrounding Yuri and began to dance in front of him. Yuri opened his eyes from feeling the groove to see his best friend standing there with a huge grin. It was too loud for the both of them to have a conversation, so Phichit made sure he got his point across by mouthing “i m g o i n g o n s t a g e”. Yuri nodded at this and decided he would have to go on soon. 

Phichit danced his way out of the crowd one final time and shimmied himself to the stage. The stage was elevated off the ground by a couple of feet. There were a couple of stairs hidden on the side for easy access. The pole was off centered, closer to the back drop. This was so there would be extra room to dance without the pole obstructing the view. Phichit took a deep breath in sync with the music and pulled himself on stage. Once he was on stage he stood shoulder width apart and took a good look at the dance floor. The club was pretty small by itself, but the crowd that was out tonight was even smaller. He counted about 20 people in total on the dance floor and 10 or so in the booths or at tables. 

Yuri noticed Phichit already on stage. He slowed down his dancing and began to watch in awe. Some of the people on the dance floor began to cheer his friend on. There was a lot of hooping and hollering going on which made the club twice as loud. Wow these people are great supporters! He watched as his friend took initiative grabbing the pole with one hand, then spinning himself around, feet still on the ground. 

A few ladies let out a few yelps, “OW OW OWWWW!!!”, and Phichit blew them a kiss. This made them go WILD. Yuri clapped a little bit and placed his hands on his hips and continued to watch his friend perform. Phichit placed himself in front of the pole facing the crowd and slowly squatted down, hands on his knees while rolling his head back, then slowly stood back up. He took off his sweater vest and tossed it off stage. More hoops and hollers. Yuri watched the smile on Phichit’s face grow bigger. “Wow he’s a natural” Phichit continued to dance more while occasionally taking off an article of clothing and shooting seductive looks at the crowd. Eventually he stripped down to his tank top and tights. It was time to get down to business. 

Phichit stepped to the beat of the music towards the edge of the stage and struck the fiercest pose he could muster up. Fangirl squeals directed at him were almost as loud as the music. The bass pumped loudly through his heart. Although he was nervous, he indeed did not show it. He turned around at the edge of the stage and cocked his hip to the side making one of his cheeks look plumper than the other. He turned his head to look at the crowd and blew them a kiss. He worked his way back to the pole. Once he arrived there he squat to the ground in less than a second with his hands on the pole, and brought himself back up very slowly arching his back in the process. The reaction from the crowd was giving him so much life. He began to circle the pole once more and started to dance with his hips. 

His face was slightly red from both blushing and working up a sweat. The stage lights were already hot, so all of the dancing plus the heat was making him sweat ever so slightly. He needed to wipe his face before it became too oily, unfortunately he didn’t have a towel to wipe his forehead with. Not wanting to ruin his new shirt, he accepted this was his last resort and used the end of his top to wipe his forehead. The crowd cheered again once they were exposed to his hot rippling abs. 

“Hey your friend’s doing pretty good out there!” Yuri jumped at the sound of someone talking into his ear. It was Alex. 

“Oh yeah no doubt” he responded while keeping his eye on stage. 

“Do you think you’ll do good out there?” Alex asked. 

“I sure hope so. I'm nervous as hell.” Yuri scratched his arm still keeping an eye on stage. 

“Here,” Alex handed him a small glass, “Drink this.” 

“What is this?” Yuri asked knowing exactly what it was. He just wanted to make sure. 

“It’s a shot. Don’t worry it tastes just like whipped cream!” 

“Riiight… Why are you giving me this?” Yuri said holding the shot in his hand. 

“I got it so you can ease your nerves. Don’t worry. It’s on the house.” Alex winked.

“Oh! Of course.” Yuri took the shot in one gulp. He blinked once. Then twice. Then three times. Then he started to cough. Crap! He forgot how strong alcohol was when it went down his throat. 

“Weeeell~?” Alex nudged him, “How do ya feel?” 

“I feel the same. I’m the exact opposite of a light-weight so it’s gonna take more than one shot in order for me to feel anything.” He was just like his father: able to take 3 shots in a row and only feel slightly buzzed. 

“Aww~. Well, I tried. I’m sure you’ll do fine. Oh! I think you should go up there soon. Your friend is coming off stage.” 

Alex began to walk away as Phichit was approaching Yuri half naked. Yuri stared at his friend’s body. He had eventually taken off his tank top while Yuri wasn’t watching. In the dark, Yuri could still see how perfectly sculpted his friend was. The multi colored party lights occasionally flashed across his body, which made parts of it visible for only a few seconds. Blessed. 

“Phichit you were amazing out there!” Yuri said jammin’ to the beat of the music. The current song that was playing was a tad bit slower than the rest but still full of energy. 

“Haha thanks! I’m just glad that I can take a break now! I’m gonna go grab a water then head to the dressing room to check my phone. You’re gonna go up there soon right?” 

Yuri nodded his head, “Of course! I hope I’ll get a crowd reaction as good as yours.”

“And you will.”Phichit said placing a hand on Yuri’s shoulder, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna go chill. See you in a bit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I could add emojis to describe how lit it is I would. *okay emoji okay emoji fire emoji 100 emoji*


	5. Yuri's First Performance

Phichit flashed his friend a smile then headed to the back of the club with his tank top in his hand. The rest of his clothes were on stage, but he decided he would get them later. Opening the door to the dressing room he flopped down onto the couch that was near the lockers. He sank a bit into the couch. Honestly, he expected the cushions to be more firm, but he didn’t care. He was just exhausted. “Dammit” he said under his breath. He forgot to grab his phone before flopping on the couch. He also forgot to grab a bottle of water from the bar. He was just so focused on getting off stage and making it to the back. 

Phichit used this time to reflect on how well he did on his performance. He closed his eyes and began to think about his actions from start to finish. “I think I did pretty good” Phichit had his eyes closed a bit too long. Before he knew it he was on the verge of drifting off to sleep. Thankfully, the change in music and crowd volume woke him up before he could begin to dream. “CRAP” he yelped as he jumped up and power walked out of the dressing room. He saw several ladies crowding at the edge of the stage while his friend was performing. Working that pole like a professional, surprisingly. Staring at his friend in awe he completely forgot about how fatigued he was. 

Watching Yuri’s body move in rhythm was very captivating. He watched him take off each article of clothing one by one. Moving in sync with the rhythm. Creating the stage his own. Yuri was no longer fearful of judgement. Phichit began to focus on the movements Yuri was using on stage. He recognized some of the technique he was using and compared it to what he had seen before. That boy was using some of the gymnastic techniques they learned several years ago in the studio together. At this point, Yuri was wearing just his boxer briefs. His chest was glimmering from the sweat beads that began to form. Phichit could not look away to save his life. Just as he was about to grab a water from the bar, him and Yuri locked eyes for a split second. There was something different about the way Yuri looked at him. Phichit began to blush. But why? He wasn’t embarrassed or anything. Shooting his friend a nervous smile and a thumbs up, he resumed heading to the bar.

><><><><

Yuri smiled back at his friend and watched him go to the back to take a break. He could tell that Phichit was exhausted. It didn’t help the fact they had practice the following day. They were going to be exhausted when they woke up the next morning. Yuri looked around the club but couldn’t find any type of clock. “I should probably ask Alex”. But he didn’t have time for that. Once Phichit finished, Yuri had a short time span to get on stage to keep the party jumpin’. Yuri took a deep breath and headed to the front. His vision started to go blurry. This was because he was nervous. Or because he didn’t have his glasses on. Probably the first one. Or both. He filled his mind with random thoughts to try to ease his nerves. “Relax.” He told himself. He remembered all of the encouragement from Phichit and Alex he received earlier. He can do this. No big deal. There’s only a handful of people out here right? What could possibly go wrong? 

Yuri made it to the stage. He noticed the stairs on the side and decided to use those to make his job simple. Then, there he was. Two feet off ground, higher than anyone in the club (who was not on narcotics). Stage lights beaming on his face while party lights circled around him. Stay cool. Be calm. But how could he possibly stay cool when the stage lights were burning him up like a pork roast. Suddenly, one girl just so happen to turn around while Yuri was examining the area. 

“AWWWWWWW SHIT SON HERE COMES ANOTHER ONE!!!” She exclaimed while shooting her hands into the air. The drink she had in her hand spilled a little bit but it was okay. Everyone was sticky anyways from all of the previous booze and sweat. Yuri froze in suspense. “Crap,” he thought “This is not the time to freeze. Come on you can do this. Just start with something easy.” 

Yuri then started to sway side to side to the beat of the music. The girl started clapping with a huge smile on her face. She turned around and eagerly tapped her friend on the shoulder. Her friend turned around and gasped so hard she started coughing. Yuri’s eyes widened a bit but he couldn’t help but chuckle. “AHH MAHH GAHHH HE’S SO CUTE!” “I KNOW RIGHT?!?!” At this moment the two girls were the only ones paying attention. Psyched for another performance the two girls began to celebrate by dancing even harder than before. Yuri felt a bit more at ease when he realized how excited the crowd was becoming. He decided it was his time to have a little fun.

Yuri was not wearing second layer of clothing under his suit unlike Phichit, so whenever he unbuttoned his pants, the crowd was immediately exposed to his underwear. One of the girls moved closer to the stage to get a better look, mouth open: speechless. Yuri smirked at her facial expression. He moved to the edge of the stage and crouched down to get closer to her. 

“Please go easy on me” he said with a charming smile, “This is my first time performing tonight. I hope I make it enjoyable for you.” 

The girl was frozen solid for a good 6 seconds. During this time she didn’t even realize Yuri had taken his pants off and was just chillin in his underwear. 

“Take it off. Take It Off.” she began to chant progressively getting louder. “TAke IT OFf. TAKE IT OFF.” Other people noticed her efforts to get Yuri even more naked and decided to join in. Yuri took this opportunity and seized it. He stood up and began unbuttoning his shirt while swaying to the beat. Every button that came undone made his heart race little by little. But he didn’t care: the crowd was loving it and so was he. Finally, all of the buttons were undone. He slipped the shirt off of his shoulders and gave it to the one of his fans at the foot of the stage. The girl ran away with the shirt buried into her face. Watching her run away he took off his undershirt with ease. Yuri had no idea why she did that, but he didn’t have time to think about that: he had a show to put on. 

Yuri wasn’t the best dancer, but he wasn’t the worst either. He’d rate his dancing skills on a scale of 1-10 a 7. Definitely not a 5 because of the experience he had when taking ballet classes. And then boom. Yuri had an idea to get the show going. He noticed he still had the tie around his neck and decided to get rid of it. Being risque, he got on all fours and crawled the edge of the stage locking eyes with somebody standing at the foot of the stage. The customer was in a complete trance. He could not believe this cutie patootie was coming at him on all fours. The guy gulped as Yuri finally approached him. 

“Can you hold this for me?” Yuri spoke in a suggestive tone of voice, “I’m gonna need it back by the way.” He took the off from around his neck and placed it over the guy’s head so it could fall over his collarbone. 

Yuri stood up, now wearing just underwear and socks, began to dance wildly on stage. While dancing he had the cheesiest smile plastered on his face. He didn’t give a care in the world. Who cares about school? Who cares about practice? This music was the only thing that mattered, along with the enthusiasm he received from the crowd. Yuri took the moment to remember his amazing idea he had a few seconds ago, and decided it was time to put it into play. 

Yuri turned around, ass facing the crowd and bent over slightly more than shoulder width apart. He shifted the balance from his feet to his hands and slowly lifted himself into a handstand. Legs straight up in the air he maintained his position for a few seconds before slowly spreading his legs apart to make the perfect 180 degree angle. 

“HOT DAMN” someone yelled. Yuri recognized that voice. It was Alex. Back at it again with the compliments. Yuri gave them an upside-down smile and continued to do his improv routine. Pulling his legs closer he arched his back to plant his feet to complete a backbend, then he pulled himself up. He turned around while dancing to the music and grabbed the pole and made one round. While continuing to hold onto it with his left hand, he maintained balance with his left foot while slowly beginning to raise his right foot into the air with the help of his free hand. As his leggy was going up real far, the crowd began to cheer once again. 

He held this pose for a little bit while examining the club for Phichit. Locking eyes with his friend he noticed his facial expression was different from the usual Resting-Phichit-Face. It had more admiration to it. Testing out his sensual skills, he decided to blow Phichit a kiss, lick his lips, then wink. Triple combo attack. A handful of the people watching immeditaly whipped their heads around to see who he was interacting with. Because of the mass of people in the way nobody was able to see who the lucky guy was. 

><><><><><

Phichit and Yuri were both backstage, half naked, chillin on the couch together. They may not have danced for long but they were sure out of energy. 

“Man I can’t believe it’s after 1 in the morning,” Yuri said lifelessly. 

“Me neither,” Phichit replied playing on his phone, “Hey! Let’s take a selfie before the night is over! This is definitely going to be one to remember” 

Phichit scooted closer to where Yuri was, and held out his phone. First they took a couple of smiling photos. Teeth. No teeth. Fake laughing. Then they took some goofy photos. After that they took some provocative photos. Half of them were selfies while the other half were fake off guards they took for each other. 

“Well well well you guys!” Alex said with a hearty attitude as they walked in on the mini photoshoot, “How do you think you guys did?” The guys fixed their mouths to answer the question. Before they could answer Alex cut them off and said “Rhetorical question! You did amazing! For amateurs that is. But that’s okay! You both made the crowd fall in love. I’ve already got people Tweeting me saying how they can’t wait to see you guys again.” 

The guys exchanged hopeful looks with each other. 

“I understand it’s pretty late for you guys right now. I mean, coming from practice, and then coming here to perform is quite the doozy. You too should go home and get some rest. You have the day off tomorrow right? Use it to relax!” 

“Well that sounds nice and all” Yuri explained, “But we can’t really relax because we still have practice.” 

“Aww that’s a shame. Anyways, have a good one! See you Friday!” 

“Friday??” Phichit exclaimed, “But that’s a weekend night! Are you sure we’re ready??” 

“Of course you are! Think of it this way: On a scale of how big the audience is, Tuesday is a 3, Friday is a 6, and Saturday is a 10. I’m pretty sure you guys can handle it. Amiryt?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice, Yuri. Hopefully this is the edited version I just uploaded lol if it's not please let me know.


	6. Shleepy Boys

“Oh Phichit~!” Yuri turned around slowly with flowers floating around him, “You’ve always been my best friend.”

“And so have you, Yuri”

“Phichit…” 

“Yuri…” There faces slowly came close together, both leaning in for a kiss. 

“Phichit…” 

“Don’t worry I’m always here for you.” 

“PHICHIT.” 

Phichit’s eyes flashes open. He was no longer inches away from Yuri’s face with an atmosphere of flowers. He was sitting in his bed confused as fuck wondering why his roommate was yelling. 

“Hurry up and get dressed we’re going to be late! Look at the time!” 

Phichit glanced at his hamster clock on the wall. 7:43 am. They had 17 minutes to get dressed, ride the subway, and be warmed up on the ice ready for practice.

“Holy sh*t” Phichit cursed under his breath. “Yuri we’re not gonna be able to make it on time, even if we do leave now. You know how unreliable the subway is.”

“But we have to go or Celestino will serve our asses on a platter!” Yuri was panicking while running around the room trying to find his other shoe. 

Phichit groaned. He hated waking up in the morning just to rush. He crawled out of bed and began to take off his pajamas. Yuri was mercilessly shoving things into a backpack. Phichit could not focus properly with time running out, so he grabbed the first shirt he found on the floor that passed the sniff test, and decided to wear yesterday’s pants. Ugh, he hated wearing dirty clothes. 

“Here Phichit I helped pack your bag” Yuri said while scrambling to find his key. 

“Hey don’t worry about your key, I already have mine in my pocket.” Phichit headed for the door. As soon as he opened it he realized he hadn’t brushed his teeth yet. He looked at the clock. 7:47 am. The subway arrived in 10 minute increments. 

“AHHHHH” Phichit panicked as he ran to the bathroom. He stuffed his toothbrush and toothpaste into his pockets and decided he was going to brush his teeth sometime during practice. Meanwhile, a piece of gum will have to suffice. After scrambling around after 5 minutes the boys were finally out the door. 

><><><><><

8:12 am. The guys were late, but Celestino was even later. 

“Yeah apparently he got trapped in traffic this morning? Must have been crazy right?” Sam said sliding closer to Phichit while giving off flirty vibes. 

“Mhm” Phichit responded making sure to keep his mouth closed. Covering his mouth he replied. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom.” 

Sam was now alone without her buddy to talk to. She noticed Yuri standing off to the side rubbing his face. Hmm. She was curious. Sam skated over to him and began to investigate. 

“You seem awfully tired, Yuri~” she hummed. Yuri looked at her and yawned before he could blep out an answer. “In fact, I just think it’s funny how you and Phichit are both exhausted.” 

“Yyyep.” plain and simple. Yuri was too tired to keep up with her antics. He needed to focus on being awake. 

“It’s hard to believe you two were just doing homework to be so tired this morning.” Yuri’s eyes widened behind his glasses. “Perhaps, there was something else you guys were doing?” Sam questioned, owo slapped on her face. 

‘Homework?’ Yuri thought. He was confused but he decided to go along with it. Homework is the most reasonable cover up for last night’s antics. 

“Yep yep. Lots of studying to do at these American schools.” Yuri said with a monotone expression. 

“Oh come on I HIGHLY doubt that. You guys study way more in Japan!” Sam leaned closer. “I think y’all are up to something and I’m gonna figure it out~” She ran her fingers up his arms and chuckled mischievously.

Yuri raised an eyebrow, “What are you trying to find out, Sam? Is homework not a good enough excuse for you?”

“Haha whoa looks like Mr. Grumpy pants is defending himself!” 

“Saaam, are you pestering Yuri again?” Phichit slid by, saving the day. 

Sam lowered her hand and Yuri found this as an opportunity to escape while staying in earshot. “Phichit~! You’re back! I was just teasing Yuri about how tired you are. Did yall have a spicy night?” 

“Yep!” Yuri flinched. Sam gasped. “Just kidding” Phichit laughed. 

“Urghhh not funny, Phichit!” Sam exclaimed while hitting him, “I KNOW you two didn’t just do homework and I WILL get to the bottom of it!” She skated away throwing a cute little tantrum. Phichit chuckled as he shook his head. Just as he was about to meet Yuri, Celestino burst through the doors yelling out instructions. 

><><><><

The two guys were on their way home from practice to drop of their stuff. It was 1:23pm. The boys were hungry, exhausted, and ready to take a nap. 

“Man, Sam was really on our ass today. Why she do dat?” Yuri asked quoting a meme. 

“Ours? She was all over you before practice started ahaha!” 

“That doesn’t mean anything! She obviously likes you.” 

“Haha yeahhhh”. 

Phichit wasn’t interested her though. He was definitely interested in Yuri, but he didn’t need to know that. It wasn’t that big of a deal anyways. He was pretty content with how things were going and didn’t want to make anything awkward. Sharing an apartment with him, and going to class/practice was good enough. However, his feelings started to shift in a new direction once they started to perform at their new job. Maybe it was because he didn’t know his friend could be sexy. He honestly thought he was just elegant on the ice. The more you know. 

“You’re obviously not into her, right?” Yuri pondered with a hint of jealousy in his suspicion. 

Phichit noticed it and his heart skipped a bit. “Pfft. No way. She’s not my type.” he responded smirking into his phone. 

><><><><><

Phichit and Yuri arrived at their apartment door. As soon as they laid a foot between the threshold, they had an adrenaline dump. Phichit threw his bag on the floor and flopped into his bed. Or what he thought was his bed. 

“Phichit you're in my bed” Yuri said while trying to push him over. 

“I’m not moving until after my nap” Phichit replied muffled into the pillows. 

“No we can’t nap yet we have to eat first or we’ll wake up starving!” 

“It’s a risk I’m willing to take. Nap with me Yuri.” 

Yuri set his bag on the floor and took off his shoes. He looked at the bed and Phichit's weird body position, tried to think of a way to make himself comfortable. Finally, he squeezed himself into the perfect spot and was out like a light. 

It was normal for them to sleep together every once in a while. Usually after stressful practices or tough exams. One of them would go to sleep first while the other one crawled in. Or they would both fall asleep playing on their phones in some odd place like a couch. Either way it was comfortable. They could stay like this for hours, even after they woke up. They just had a connection where they didn’t care if they were touching most of the time. To them it was perfectly natural.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have trouble ending things. Nap time! If someone has any fanart of them sleeping together please send it my way.


	7. Phichit's Second Performance

“It’s Friday, my dudes,” Alex said clapping their hands, “You’ve already seen the crowd. Way more people than Tuesday. You guys can do this. Just relax and stay focused and don’t forget to have fun. Yuri. You think you can handle tonight?”

“Yes, I can.” Yuri replied nodding. He was still nervous, but not as nervous as last time. The response from the crowd pushed his worries away. He was ready to perform once again. 

“Great! You two continue getting ready. I’ll have one of the body guards to bring you guys some drinks! It’s gonna be a great night.” Alex walked out and left the two boys alone once more. 

“Phichit I’m so ready!” Yuri said changing his clothes. 

The two dudes went shopping yesterday and purchased new underwear. They bought a variety of different styles such as boxer briefs, jockstraps and even bikini bottoms. They also bought some better clothes to strip in. Yuri purchased a couple button downs, while Phichit on the other hand bought things to make costumes. Tonight he was going to be a firefighter, only wearing a tank top and the baggy pants with golden fabric briefs. 

Phichit was applying his eyeliner and said “Oh man me too. I wonder if people will throw money at us this time.” Phichit then started to apply theatre make-up. He was going for an effect that made it look like he was in a fire before he came to the club. This included tousled hair and dark smudges on his face. Yuri sat down next to Phichit and gave him a round smile. Phichit gave him the side eye while still doing his make-up in the mirror. 

“Um… Yes Yuri?” 

“It’s nothing.” Yuri giggled, “I just really admire the way you put on makeup so effortlessly. I’m actually pretty jealous!” 

“I should teach you one day. It’s really easy!” Phichit responded while blushing. He loved hearing compliments, but he loved hearing them from his best friend even more. 

Seconds later there was a knock on the door followed by someone saying “Uh… I got your drinks.” Yuri stood up to answer the door, then closed it again saying thank you before it was shut. Yuri came back to the vanity and placed one of the drinks on the dresser. 

“I think Alex bought these for us. They look tasty!” Yuri said before taking a sip.  
“Wait don’t drink that yet!” Phichit yelped, drink millimeters away from sliding into Yuri’s mouth. “Let’s make a toast!” he picked up his drink. The drink was a red slushy garnished with a lime and a lemon on the sides. 

Phichit and Yuri both stood up with drinks in their hand.

“A toast,” Phichit held his glass in the air, “To our… second night!” 

The two clinked glasses and took a shwig before finishing up their outfits. 

><><><><><

Tonight’s music was New Music Friday, which featured Hip Hop/Trap grooves into the mix. The crowd was definitely larger than last time. The AC unit was on 60 degrees fahrenheit to make sure nobody ended up sweating. There was a small circle forming in the middle of the dance floor. Phichit and Yuri squeezed their way through the crowd to see what was happening. To their surprise they found their skating mate Leo de la Iglesias break dancing on the floor. 

Slightly tipsy from their drink, they both began to cheer for their friend. Finishing out his last move Leo noticed with the both of them and began to smile. The circle began to clap as he made his way up and out of the crowd, then proceeded to dance again. 

“Yo!” Leo greeted, “What are you guys doing here?” He asked examining their outfits. He was bit tipsy himself so he couldn’t process what was going on at the moment.

“Oh uh..” Yuri stammered.

“We got part time jobs!” Phichit intervened. The alcohol was starting to hit him fast. He had no shame at the moment. This was his buddy Leo after all! However, if this was someone else he would have gotten out of there immediately. Leo was a chill dude though so no need to worry. 

“Oh shit waddup,” Leo exclaimed raising his hand up for a high-five. “So are yall like bar tenders or whatever?”

‘Man this dude is dense’ Yuri thought. Also why was he talking like that? He must be drunk. 

“No man we’re the entertainment for the night!” Phichit replied after completing the high-five.  
“Oh my gosh are yall really! Good luck out there!”

“Um.. Leo?” Yuri asked. “Who are you here with?” 

“Huh?” Leo zoned out for a few seconds before replying, “Oh don’t worry. I’m not here with anybody from the rink. Just with some neighborhood friends.” Leo placed a hand on Yuri’s shoulder, “Don’t worry bro, I won’t tell anybody at the rink.” 

Yuri let out a sigh of relief. They both went their own ways after a few more minutes of talking. Phichit was already on the dance floor gyrating with the rest of the crowd. Yuri watched as his friend would jump to the beat alongside everyone else. Yuri decided to head to the bar to take a shot before getting down to business. Although the drink he received tonight was pretty big, it barely did him any justice. 

Yuri downed the shot and decided to chill for a bit to see if the drink would hit him yet. He looked onto the dancefloor again and saw Phichit really going at it. At that moment Yuri decided he would go dance with his friend to get himself hype before going on stage. 

While on the dancefloor Phichit noticed his friend coming towards him. Before Yuri made it to him, the song changed to something very popular and the crowd went wild, including Phichit himself. Phichit at this point was so lit. He started reciting the lyrics of the song while maintaining eye contact with Yuri as he made his way there. Once Yuri arrived he placed his hand around his waist. Phichit used this tactic to pull them closer onto the dance floor. It was very crowded but neither of them cared. It made them more comfortable actually: not having the crowd’s attention on them while they got lost in the music. 

Swaying to the music, their pelvises occasionally brushed against each other. Yuri was aware each time it happened, but tried not to focus on it. Phichit was still reciting lyrics but this time with more energy. Whenever provocative lyrics were in a song, he would pull Yuri closer, recite them without breaking eye contact, then push away and continue dancing. After the last song Phichit decided it was time for him to go on stage. Phichit jerked himself closer to Yuri’s ear.

“I’m going on stage. Watch me, Yuri.” Phichit pulled away giving him a wink, then made his way to the stage. 

Yuri raised an eyebrow. ‘Phichit is a little frisky when he’s drunk.’ Yuri thought this in his head trying to hold back a smile as his friend began to perform. 

As soon as Phichit’s feet hit the raised platform the crowd began to applaud. Before starting his performance he pointed at Leo, and nodded.  
Phichit warmed himself up by doing one twirl around the pole. A Nicki Minaj song was on at the moment. He decided to make this performance a little raunchier than last time. He rubbed his hands all over his body while rapping lyrics. The crowd LOVED him. He slowly took off his tank top and exposed his chest to the audience. Down at the bottom of the stage he saw a few people throwing some bills. 

Back against the pole, he brought himself down slowly onto all fours and crawled steadily to the edge of the stage to gather up the money. When he made it there he sat on the back of his feet, legs open wide, and bounced up and down a couple of times. Yuri noticed what this looked like and blushed a bit. ‘Geez, Phichit.’ He thought. Yuri’s face was warm from blushing more than the alcohol. 

To his surprise, Phichit noticed that the bounce stimulated him ever so slightly. He let out a sensual gasp in front of the audience and blushed ever so slightly. Phichit scanned the area in 0.3 seconds to see if anyone noticed. Only one person was aware, thankfully. However Phichit was still embarrassed. The person in front of him gasped loudly and placed a 5 dollar bill in the hem of his firefighter pants. Phichit snapped back to reality and winked at the fan. He took a hand and brushed back the hair covering his face while sighing in the process. 

Phichit was back at the pole, now wearing his golden boxer briefs accented with black velvet. Yuri made a mental note of how good the color gold looked on his friend. Phichit was being more daring than last time. Head still swirling from the drink he received earlier, he grabbed the pole and lifted himself off the ground. Spinning around to gain momentum he sticks out one leg, then the second one. Phichit was doing the splits while twirling around the pole! As he was going around the pole he couldn’t help but become slightly aroused. 

He felt incredibly desirable. Phichit was on top of the world. Continuing to twirl Phichit tilt his head back, which stimulated him even more. “Mmm” he moaned. Phichit was experiencing all kinds of emotions while on the pole. However, only one name could come to mind to make his state of being complete. Yuri. At the thought of his friend’s name he moaned again while working the pole. Paying no attention to the crowd his breathing became heavy. The brushing of the pole against his body, the bass surrounding his entire being, the alcohol still in his system. 

Phichit started to become exhausted and decided it was time to get off the pole. Landing back on the ground the crowd whooped and hollered as he got on the ground and began to roll over the stage seductively, gathering the bills. After carrying everything in his hands (minus the dollar bills sticking out of his underwear) he decided to go straight to the dressing room without meeting up with his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha whoa Phichit looks like things are getting too spicy for the pepper. But aye shout out to the homie Leo de la Igelsias. I love saying his name. Also, excuse me for being a meme loving truck.


	8. Yuri's Second Performance

Wowed by such an amazing performance, Yuri couldn’t help but clap as he was filled with joy. His heart was beating fast from how captivating it was. He had to go backstage to congratulate Phichit. Yuri pushed past all of the people on the dance floor and quickly made his way to the dressing room. 

Bursting through the door he noticed Phichit facing a wall with his head down leaning against it. Phichit was on the verge of tears. He did not want to be approached by his best friend. The same friend who he damn near orgasmed about while on stage. Shocked at the scene in front of him Yuri immediately rushed to his side. 

“Phichit are you okay?” Yuri asked placing a hand on his back, head spinning ever so slightly from rushing over there. 

Phichit took a deep breath and looked up at his friend. His nose was red and his cheeks were flushed. His eyes appeared to be holding back tears. Unable to speak any words at the moment he just nodded his head. Phichit stood up straight and walked away from Yuri to sit on the couch. 

Yuri wasn’t good with words, so he resorted to the first thing he could think of. 

“You were really amazing out there,” he sat next to his friend, “I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you the entire time!” Yuri continued to blab on and on about his friend’s performance. In Phichit’s ears, the words began to run together into one big mob. 

Phichit took a break from staring at his legs and looked up at his friend. He admired the way Yuri’s eyes sparkled when talking about something he very much enjoyed. He was captivated by the way his lips moved forming every word. Phichit stared and stared at those lips long enough until they were the only thing in the room. 

Phichit was so fascinated by those lips he couldn’t help but lean in and kiss them. Sending electric jolts through his entire body he pushed himself closer to Yuri. He felt bad for interrupting his friend mid-sentence, but he couldn’t help himself when it came to those lips. Deepening the kiss he found his body almost on top of Yuri’s. Phichit didn’t know how much he needed this until it was happening. Completely enthralled by the kiss he noticed a slight touch on his side. The touch became stronger by the second. Soon he realized it was a pair of hands caressing his waist. Yuri was actually kissing him back. Phichit let out a hum of satisfaction to show he was completely turned on right now. 

Knock knock knock said the door, and the two dudes jumped away from each other in a split second. It was Alex. 

“Well done Phichit!” they rejoiced while clapping, “Yuri it’s time for you to head up stage.” 

“Right.” Yuri said as he stood up and left the room without another word. 

><><><><><

It was Yuri’s turn to perform. He walked out of the dressing room feeling tense. Making his way across the dance floor he couldn't help but think of what went down in the dressing room. He touched his lips as he made his way through the crowd. He blushed at the thought of how soft Phichit’s lips were. Yuri kept replaying the moment in his head. He was so close to being able to hold on to the sweet boy. 

What were these feelings, he questioned, searching deep inside to find what was going. As he was on stage he couldn't help but get distracted by his thoughts. Tonight he was wearing a navy blue button down shirt with a red and white striped bow tie with white pants. His underwear tonight matched his bowtie. His socks were navy blue to complete the color scheme. 

Yuri was still slightly affected by the alcohol, and being on stage did not sober him up any faster. The spinning, the lights, the way the music pounded through his system, was all affecting him greatly. The crowd was cheering but he couldn’t hear it. He was too busy wanting to be done with the night so he could see Phichit again. 

‘This is strange’ he thought. He was supposed to be in love with Viktor only. Even though he never met him before he just knew he was the one. Ever since he was a small child he always admired Viktor. He even wanted Viktor to be his first kiss. This was one of the reasons he never dated during his adolescence years. He thought it was silly that he was not dating the few women who confessed their love because he was saving himself for Viktor. That’s how much he admired him. 

Yuri never considered Phichit to be a possible lover. He didn’t want to either. Phichit was his best friend. Someone he could confide to whenever times were tough. Someone he could trust whenever he needed to make a decision. A pal who was there to help him during moments of distress. Phichit was always there for him. And now the kiss that happened in the dressing room changed their relationship drastically. 

As Yuri was performing Alex could tell he was very distracted. Alex let out a quick whistle to get Yuri’s attention. When Yuri looked over at him he noticed Alex had a stern look on his face.”g e t i t t o g e t h e r” Alex mouthed. This made Yuri snap back into reality and start performing seriously again. He was not about to put on a poor performance just because his feelings were in a bunch.  
Yuri did a couple of twirls around the pole. ‘I am seductive. I am confident. The stage is mine.’ He loosened his bow tie and unbuttoned his shirt to the rhythm of the beat. The music was very loud so he couldn’t help being in time. He was now in a different mind frame. Instead of feeling raunchy and sexy, he was now feeling provocative and mysterious. Yuri teased the crowd with his shirt and removed it in a slow manner. The crowd gave a round of applause with some yelling thrown in. 

Now he was just wearing the bow tie and fitted pants. He moved his hips in a circle to the beat, playing with the buttons on his pants. Unzipping the fabric slowly exposing just a tad bit of his underwear, he stopped and began to twirl around the pole again. After a few warm up laps he gained the momentum to keep himself going so that he could lift himself into the air. He lunged one leg out while keeping the other one bent at the pole. He held out one arm to make himself appear more graceful. 

After several seconds of doing that he brought himself down again and took off his bottoms, now leaving himself in just his bowtie, briefs, and socks. While dancing on stage he noticed a figure come out of the dressing room. Moving closer to the dance floor he realized it was Phichit. Yuri blushed at the sight of his friend. His mind immediately flashbacked to what happened in the dressing room. Yuri continued to dance but couldn’t help but make himself more enticing at the sight of Phichit. Locking eyes with him from across the room he licked his lips before returning to the pole. 

Yuri did a couple of twirls before lifting himself into the air. Hanging on by just his hands, he used his feet to help him climb up. Being lifted into the air more than usual, Yuri used both of his legs to secure himself around the pole and let go with both of his hands. A risky move, this was, but he was willing to take the chance. Upside down with his hair no longer in his face as he was rotating on stage. Not knowing where to put his arms, he just crossed them against his chest. He didn’t want to be too fancy because of the possibility of falling on stage. 

The crowd yelled at this amazing performance which startled Phichit ever so slightly. He couldn’t help but put on a smile and clap for his friend. Yuri looked amazing up there. It was like he was a toy ballerina spinning around on stage for all of the world to admire. Phichit made himself closer to the stage, pushing aside anyone in his way. He was his biggest fan after all. 

Yuri was done with his show for the night. The crowd was louder than ever. They loved when the entertainment was fun and daring. As Yuri gathered his things he couldn’t help but notice Phichit was closer. Leaving the stage he made his way to Phichit as quickly as he could. Halfway there he was stopped by Leo. 

“Yuri!!!” Leo gasped, with his drink spilling in his hand. “That was AMAZING! I can’t really explain how amazing it was but it was super totally amazing like yooo…” Leo giggled after the run on sentence and gave Yuri a high five, then ran off to go back to the dance floor. Yuri couldn’t find Phichit after the encounter with Leo so he decided to just go back to the dressing room. 

><><><><><

Yuri opened the door to the dressing room and found Phichit organizing some of his things. Phichit turned to face him without a word. There was an awkward silence. Neither of them knew what to say. Yuri was the first one to speak.

“How did I do?” his voice was slightly shaking. Phichit held a serious face for a moment, then burst out into laughter. Yuri was indeed confused. He had no idea what was going on. Phichit sat on the couch and motioned Yuri to come sit with him. Yuri was tired so there wasn’t much sitting going on. Instead, he laid on the couch with his head in Phichit’s lap. 

“Yuri,” Phichit began, “I’m sorry for what I did earlier. I was overwhelmed with emotions...and a little bit drunk. It won’t happen again.” He was rubbing Yuri’s hair while looking off into space. 

Yuri blushed at his friend’s confession. He looked up at Phichit’s face. Yuri loved the way his face was perfectly sculpted. He reached up with a hand and ran his fingers along his jawline. This caused Phichit look down at him. 

“It’s okay, Phichit. I didn’t mind.” Yuri said with a smile. This smile shot an arrow through Phichit’s heart, but he tried not to let it get to him. 

There was a pause. The two boys were silent once again until Phichit broke the ice. 

“Can I do it again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg this took like 3-4 days to write. I kept getting distracted blahhh. I’m gonna have dates for when future chapters will be posted so I won’t keep the few of you who have me bookmarked waiting for days. Everybody loves a schedule, especially when it has to do with The Gays.  
> The next chapter will be released before/on Jan 22, 2017.


	9. Lazy Day

The sun was peeping its way through the curtains of the window. The temperature outside was the perfect 75 degrees Fahrenheit, although the air conditioner kept them cool at a decent 66. Soft music was playing from the radio in the kitchen. The smell of bacon was in the air. Yuri’s dreams were interrupted by the delicious scent of the food. He woke up and sat in the bed for a few minutes. His first thoughts for the day were “I can’t wait to eat breakfast.” His second thoughts were, “Holy crap me and Phichit kissed last night.” 

Grabbing his glasses after rubbing his eyes, he decided to get out of bed. He walked into the kitchen and found Phichit sitting at the table with a coffee mug in his hand. He looked up from his phone and gave Yuri a big smile. 

“Good morning!”, he chirped, “How did you sleep?” 

It was 8:30 am Saturday morning, the beginning of their 2 day vacation. 

“I got some pretty good sleep.” Yuri replied scratching his stomach heading to the stove, “Why are you up so early?” 

“The sun was blinding me in my sleep so I decided to wake up. I was hungry so I made breakfast.” Phichit gestured to the food Yuri had been ogling. 

Yuri stacked his plate with bacon, toast, and eggs, then took the seat closest to Phichit. As Yuri was stuffing his face, Phichit couldn’t help but stare at him. Repeating last night’s passionate kiss in his mind he couldn’t help but smile. Yuri’s messy hair. A half finished plate of food. Coldplay playing at the perfect volume. These three were the ingredients to the perfect scenery. Something you’d envision straight out of a romance novel. Phichit scooted his chair closer and gave Yuri a kiss on the cheek. 

Mouth full of crumbs and other chewy goodness Yuri stopped in his tracks. He looked over at his roommate and began to chuckle. 

“Why’d you do that, Phichit?” Yuri giggled hiding his mouth with a hand while he talked. 

“I couldn’t help it.” Phichit gave a soft grin. “I really like you Yuri.” 

Yuri had no idea what to say so he took another bite of food in hopes of getting something in mind. Before he could say something else Phichit resumed talking. 

“I’m going to keep giving you kisses until you say it’s no longer okay.” Phichit declared playfully. Yuri couldn’t help but blush as he drank his orange juice. Finishing the glass he finally thought of a reply. 

“Okay. But every time you kiss me I get a free-card for you to do whatever I want.”

“Aww what! Yuriiii that’s not fair!” 

“It’s fair if you want to be kissing this face,” Yuri pointed at his face with a smug look. 

“You’re a mess” Phichit laughed as he stood up from the table to go to his room. 

><><><><><

“Hmm what to wear~ what to wear~,” Phichit sang a little tune while rummaging through his closet. After minutes of searching he decided to put on a blue v neck with blue jean shorts. A comfy outfit for a comfy day. Leaving the bedroom he went back into the kitchen to talk about plans for the day. 

He found Yuri still seated at the table slumped over in his chair playing on his phone. He was on Viktor’s instagram account as usual. Phichit rested his chin on his head while occasionally tapping Yuri’s phone. 

“Let’s do something fun today,” he whined.

“Like what?”

“Hmm..” Phichit pondered, “I have no idea. Let’s just get out of the house today. Look at this amazing weather!” 

Yuri turned his head to look at the nearest window. Nothing but blue skies and sunshine. 

“It IS a beautiful day outside…”

“Oh!” Phichit exclaimed, “Let’s go shopping! I think we made quite a bit last night. We should treat ourselves.” 

“Oh yeah shopping sounds totally fun!” Yuri began thinking of all of the knick-knacks he was going to buy. He always had a small interest for cool technological things, but could never really buy them so he just admired them from afar. Now with this money he had from his job he could finally indulge. Yuri looked back at his phone and realized something. He got this job so he could go to Russia to meet 5 time gold-medalist Viktor Nikiforov.

“On second thought…” Yuri said, “ I got this job so I could go to Russia...I should probably save.” 

Phichit grunted. “C’mon on Yuri. You can always put a little bit to the side and have some left for yourself.” He took his chin off off Yuri’s head and walked away while still talking. “I still plan on going shopping today. You can still come but you don’t have to buy anything.” Phichit was no longer in the room. 

Yuri sighed. Was treating himself to couple of personal gifts really going to delay his trip to Russia. He thought about it. Once he was there, what would he even do to see him? Would he watch him perform? Would he stalk him on social media to find out where he’s at in his free time? Would he go to the rink where he practiced? Placing his head in the palms of his hands he tried not to think too much about it. 

><><><><><

Phichit and Yuri were at the mall in town. Yuri left 75% of his money in his secret stash to make sure he didn’t spend it all. He took Phichit’s advice and decided to get himself a lil somethin’. Excited as fuck, they went into nearly every store inside. Phichit always came out with at least one bag. 

“Yuri let’s go in here and see if we can find you something!” He grabbed Yuri’s hand and rushed him into the shop. This place was full of gadgets and gizmos. Yuri’s eyes widened with delight. He couldn’t help but have his mouth open as he looked around the room. 

There were objects like heated travel neck pillows that played music to calm your mood during flights. There were also fans that had LED lights spell out letters that you could customize yourself. There were even recliners for customers to test out! Yuri immediately sat down in the one that said “Massages your everything leaving you feeling less tight and more right!” Activating the seat he immediately melted with satisfaction. Phichit snapped a picture of his mellowed out friend.  
“Phiiichiiiit” Yuri called out during the vibration portion of the massage, “This is niiiiiice”. 

The two friends laughed. After the massage was over, Yuri got up from the chair and began to explore the rest of the products. He found something shaped like a miniature microphone. 

“What is this?” he mumbled as he held it in his hand. A sales associate was by his side in no time ready to help him out. 

“That, my friend, is a body massager; able to be used on any part of your body to relieve stress and tension. Why don’t we try it out on your arm?” Her charming smile brightened the room. Unable to resist, Yuri agreed. The sales associate turned on the small appliance and it began to buzz softly. While explaining the product she ran the massager up and down Yuri’s forearm. Phichit approached them as this was happening. 

“Gasp! Yuri!” after Phichit gasped a smirk appeared on his face, “I didn’t know you were into ‘toys’.” 

“What?” Yuri’s voice cracked, “This isn’t a ‘toy’! It’s a body massager. Just ask this lady here!” 

“Well,” the sales associate began, “It’s technically a body massager but most people use it for sexual pleasure.” 

“Oh.” Yuri became numb to the soft vibrations after hearing the news. 

“Will you still be buying it today?” The woman asked. 

After a few seconds of consideration Yuri had his answer. 

“Yeah sure why not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh you guys I know I kept pushing back the deadline but school started up again and my sleep schedule wasn't like it was during the break. Anyways, I finally got this done. Just a little bit of fluff for mah boyz. Believe it or not this was a little tough to write?? I'm getting nervous. (Don't worry you Victuuri shippers it'sa comin').  
> The next chapter will be posted on/before January 27, 2017.  
> Also, I am doing writing commissions. If you want something (literally ANYTHING) short for an affordable price I'm ur gal. HMU on my tumblr for deets.  
> tumblr: pocki-ryugazaki


	10. Poke Poke

After a long day of shopping, the boys finally made it back to their apartment. It was around 4:30 pm: the perfect time for a snack. To recover from all of the walking the two of them flopped into their beds before checking their phones. Phichit was the first one to mention something. 

“Hey, are you hungry?”

Yuri gasped, “Oh my gosh dude you read my mind” 

“Haha. Nice. I’ll go grab some fruit from the kitchen. You want anything in particular?”

“Yes. Make sure you get exactly this: 6 grapes, hold the seeds. One banana sliced into thirds, but without the 2nd piece so it’s just the two ends. And one honey-crisp apple chopped into 18 pieces. Ya got all of that?”

Phichit couldn’t keep a straight face and burst into laughter after 3 seconds. Giving a bow he responded “Yes m’lady.” and walked into the kitchen.

Once he was gone, Yuri peeped into his shopping bags to review what was purchased. 

“Let’s see…” He pulled out the items one by one and placed them on his bed. Yuri bought a new glasses case that was sleek and slender, but also easy to open. He also purchased that neck pillow with the music. It was on sale. Withdrawing more stuff from his bags he revealed socks, a pair of earbuds, and some writing utensils. The last thing he pulled out was the vibrator. 

Recalling the sales associate’s comment, this item was mostly used for sexual pleasure. “Yeah right” he said under his breath as he began to read the box: 

[NOW WITH A NEW VIBRATION PATTERN TO KEEP THINGS SPICY]

Yuri groaned. He definitely did not want to use this as a sex toy. He honestly had no reason for it! Yuri wasn’t into using items for pleasure, so he didn’t think much of it. All he needed was his hand, a little bit of privacy, and he was good to go. 

Phichit entered the bedroom with a plate of fruit. 

“Ok, so I chopped up some melon because who doesn’t love melon. And uh..Yeah this is just a plate of melon.” Phichit laughed at how redundant he was. He carefully sat on Yuri’s bed avoiding the scattered merchandise. Shoving a melon cube in his mouth, he began to talk. 

“Oh man, Yuri I sure do love shopping. I don’t see how you came back with way less stuff than I did.”

Yuri began to partake in the delicious melon. 

“I already told you: I didn’t want to spend all of my money. I’m saving it to see Viktor.” 

“That’s not the only thing you’re saving for Viktor” Phichit muttered under his breath. 

“What was that, Phichit?” Yuri asked with a raised eyebrow knowing damn well what he said. Phichit shoved another melon cube in his mouth and picked up a box off the bed to begin reading it. 

“[NEW AND IMPROVED HEAD CUSHION FOR THOSE LONG FLIGHTS. REST EASY.]” 

Yuri slapped Phichit’s shoulder. “Jerk.” 

Phichit chuckled then set the plate of melon on a nearby table. Going back to his spot on the bed he calmly pushed Yuri’s stuff to the side. Without hesitation, Phichit pounced Yuri. Surprise attack! Startled af by his friend’s actions, Yuri began to cough. 

Phichit straddled his roommate and began to annoyingly poke Yuri’s face in random spots. 

“So I’m a jerk, huh? So I’m a jerk, huh?” he repeated over and over. Yuri started shielding his face. This led to Phichit poking his torso area. “Tell me again Yuuuuri~! I’m a jerk, aren’t I? Ya? Ya?” He knew he won whenever Yuri exploded with laughter. They were both ticklish, but Phichit had the advantage because he always remembered. Poking his side made Yuri let out a huge yelp. 

“Okay okay! BAHAHA! I called aHAH- a H Ah aHAA” Yuri could barely speak with all of the laughter going on. He didn’t mind it. According to his mother, laughter added years to your life. At this rate, he was going to live to be 100. Phichit leaned close to Yuri’s face. 

“If you don’t finish the sentence Yuri I’m gonna kiss you~” For some reason this made Yuri laugh even harder. Probably because it was so random. They’ve always played around like this. On some occasions, the rough-housing would get so wild that a few things around the apartment would end up broken. On a scale of 1-5 this was only a 3. Unable to resist the cuteness any longer Phichit planted a kiss on Yuri’s forehead. This only calmed Yuri’s laughter down by a teeny bit. 

“Is this funny to you, Yuri?” Phichit questioned laying another kiss on the boy, this time on his cheek. 

“I can’t help it, Chuchu! You know I’m ticklish!” Yuri wiped a tear from his eye trying to catch his breath. 

Phichit took a break from the tickle fest. His face radiated with pure joy. The only times Yuri called Phichit by his nickname was when he was in a very good mood. Phichit leaned down and smooched Yuri hard on his lips. Surprised by the sudden contact, Yuri let out an ‘mmf!’ Phichit laughed into the kiss and kept going. 

He placed his hands in Yuri’s hair and began to massage his head. Apparently doing this made the receiver of the kiss feel at ease. Sensing Yuri relax beneath him, Phichit decided to deepen the kiss. Their lips were playing a friendly game of ‘Who Can Kiss Harder?’. Phichit was winning because he had the advantage of gravity. He regained the same sensation he had from the other night. He knew kissing Yuri was 100% right, even if he was in love with Viktor. All of a sudden, Yuri pulled away. 

The two of them stared into each other’s eyes before speaking. Yuri motioned for Phichit to get off of him, and he did. They sat on the bed next to each other without saying a word. Phichit wanted to keep kissing, but he waited to see what Yuri was about to do. Yuri stood up from the bed to turn off the light. It was still bright outside so natural lighting was seeping through the window. However, the sun was scheduled to set within the next 30 minutes, so it would be gone soon. 

Without a word, Yuri took off his shirt and tossed it to the side. He took off his glasses and set them on the table next to the plate of melon that was beginning to spoil. Such a waste. Phichit gulped. Was what about to happen between the two of them? Phichit was anxious to find out. Yuri sat back on the bed and made himself comfortable. Breaking the silence, Phichit was the first to speak. 

“Did I go too far this time?” he asked bashfully. Yuri giggled before speaking. 

“I told you Phichit, it’s okay.” he smiled, “I just needed a break. I was getting over-heated.” 

“Oh,” Phichit responded with a relieved sigh. 

The two of them sat awkwardly on the bed for a few minutes. They both wanted to continue with the kissing, but didn’t know how to pick up where they left off. Trying to lighten the mood, Phichit picked up the box with the vibrator on it. 

“[NOW WITH A NEW VIBRATION PATTERN TO KEEP THINGS SPICY]? What on earth could you possibly do with this little thing? It’s so small and cute!” Phichit pulled the vibrator out of the box. The appliance was about 4 inches long, not including the white microphone looking thing on the end. It was a solid gold with some black embellishment on the sides. “Let’s see...how does this work”. After a bit of fooling around with the tiny object, Phichit finally made it buzz. In awe, Yuri gave small claps. 

“Nice! Let me see.” Yuri placed his hand out and accepted it from Phichit. With only the top part buzzing he placed it on his neck. He made a weird face. It was obvious that he wasn’t happy. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Well… It’s actually kind of annoying on my neck. Like a vibrating bug bothering the hell out of me.” 

“Haha let me try” Phichit was now in control of the application. He read something on the box and turned the invisible knob at the bottom. The vibrator began to buzz faster and louder. 

“Woah,” they said in unison. 

Phichit placed it on his neck. His neck was a sensitive spot for when he was aroused. After that steamy make-out session, he was still coming down from his high. Grunting at the feeling he tried not to enjoy it as much as he wanted to. 

“Is it working better, Phichit?” Yuri questioned noticing the scrunched look on his pal’s face. 

“Yuri, I’m not gonna lie” he began while removing the vibrator, “I now see why this is considered a sex toy.”

Yuri gave a little oh as he was surprised that it turned out to be true. 

“Here let me show you real quick,” Phichit leaned closer. “I’m not gonna be weird I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh my gosh I'm the worse. I was seriously going to add the juicy details of what happened next to this chapter, but it's already 4 pages long so it's gonna have to be in the next chapter, I promise. So uh, yeah this is my 10th chapter-versary haha yay~. I didn't think I would keep it up this long but what do ya know? WHO'S READY FOR SOME GOOD OLE RARE PHICHIT X YURI IN CHAPTER 11?! Me, my guys. 
> 
> The next chapter will be posted on/before January 29th, 2017. 
> 
> ~*Currently doing writing commissions, hmu on my social media if you're interested. Thanks for your support!*~


	11. First Times (NSFW)

Without a second thought, Yuri agreed to let Phichit test the vibrator on him. He was curious to see why people saw the tiny thing as a sex toy. 

Placing the small appliance on Yuri’s neck he witnessed Yuri jump at the instant vibrations. He watched his friend’s reactions to see if he felt the same sensations. He noticed Yuri beginning to blush; which led to him blushing. Phichit couldn’t look at him. He was just too darn cute!

“Chuchu,” Yuri whispered. ‘There he goes with that cute nickname again’, Phichit thought. Phichit looked into his brown eyes. Their faces were inches apart.

“Hmm,” Phichit didn’t want to risk saying anything in fear of his voice cracking. 

Yuri cupped a hand on Phichit’s face, and leaned in for a kiss. This caused Yuri melt into a puddle. The kiss was the icing on the cake for this sweet moment. He gave a sigh of approval within the kiss. His hands begin to roam Phichit’s body as he slowly became more and more turned on. He heard the shift in the central air and heating unit system. This made their room slightly colder for a few seconds. His nipples hardened at this feeling. A gasp escaped his mouth, but this didn’t stop him from continuing to kiss Phichit. 

Phichit was startled at Yuri’s actions. This machine he held in his hand was tiny, yet powerful. He wondered where else to place it to make his pal more aroused. He wrapped his free arm around Yuri and embraced him while still holding the vibrator against his neck. He slowly slid the vibrator down his neck, past his collarbone, then placed it on his bicep for a while. He could tell Yuri was becoming anxious for more, so he continued to slide the vibrator lower until it reached his nipple. This time Yuri inhaled more sharply than before. 

Breaking away from the kiss, Yuri’s breathing was shallow. With the vibrator continuing to buzz on his nipple he uttered “Chuchu”. Phichit was at a lost for words so he decided to let his actions do the talking. He placed the vibrator on the side of the bed, then took off his shirt.. Before taking off his shorts, he waited for Yuri to give him a look of approval. This left him in his underwear with his boner was visible. He felt the AC chill across his erection making him gulp. He noticed Yuri eyeing it as he was also taking off his pants. 

The two of them were now in bed with disheveled hair in only their briefs . The natural sunlight was nearly gone. The only lighting in their room came from the street lights. Although it was dark, their vision adjusted naturally, enabling them to see each other. The bed still had all of Yuri’s shopping items pushed to the side. They could both hear the faint sound of the vibrator still buzzing on Yuri’s bed spread. The two boys were now faced with a decision to make. If they were to continue, their friendship would be at an entirely different level. Would the two of them be willing to take this huge risk? Could they maintain their sense of friendship while having this one time fling? WAS this just a one time fling? They could spend all night going in circles with similar questions. Both giving in and deciding not to think anymore, they immediately embraced each other into a passionate kiss. 

Phichit’s hands were rubbing Yuri’s back. He pulled him closer until there was no more space in between them. Their erections were sliding against each other in the dark. The kiss was becoming more breathy by the second. Phichit placed a hand on Yuri’s butt and gave it a squeeze. Yuri moaned at the squish. 

“Do it again,” he whimpered into Phichit’s lips. 

And so he did, this time with a more pressure. Yuri moaned louder into Phichit’s mouth. Phichit was near his melting point. One more cry out of Yuri like that and he wasn’t sure what was gonna happen next. 

Using force, Yuri used his body to push Phichit on his back. They both grunted at the sudden impact. Yuri continued kissing Phichit. His hips were grinding against the other’s bulge with every thrust, adding pressure each time. One after the other, Yuri accompanied each thrust with a flick of his tongue. His eyes fluttered at the sensation. He pulled away from the kiss. 

“Chuchu…” he purred with lust in his voice. 

“What is it Yuri?” Phichit’s eyes were half lidded. 

Without a response, Yuri went down to Phichit’s neck. Starting off with a lick, he traced his tongue from Phichit’s neck down to his collar bone. Phichit made a very low growl which was followed by a buck in his hips. 

“Ahn~” Yuri peeped. His made his way back to Phichit’s neck and whispered, “Chuchu you’re too eager.” He resumed sucking his neck while leaving little kisses here and there. 

“I can’t help it~” Phichit responded bashfully while groping Yuri’s butt. “I’ll do it again, if you want.” Mmm was the only thing Yuri said in response: that was all Phichit needed. 

“Chuchu~ you’re messing me up~. I’m trying not to leave a hickey.” Yuri wiggled his tongue delicately on Phichit’s neck. Pressing his lips on it, he made he loud suction noise. 

“That’s fine.” Phichit replied calmly while twiddling with Yuri’s butt. “I can always cover it up, so do your worst.” 

Yuri giggled at his friend’s taunt and bit down really hard. He felt like a vampire in this moment. But instead of sucking blood he was making his mark. Phichit let out several cries of pleasure, grinding his hips in unison with Yuri’s. 

“Y-...Yuriiii….” he drawled out. Yuri began to tug at his own underwear slowly pulling them down every few seconds. He didn’t want to make the atmosphere awkward with more stopping so he tried to make it seem like his briefs were falling down naturally. On the other hand, Phichit knew what he was doing. Seconds later, Phichit’s underwear was completely off. He was completely naked under Yuri. Yuri took a break from suckling Phichit’s neck. 

“Chuchu you’re….” 

Yuri sat himself up to straddle his roommate. He placed on hand over his mouth and used the other hand to trace Phichit’s body features. His fingers rested on Phichit’s chest and slowly made their way to his erection. 

Unable to handle his teasing any longer Phichit groaned, “Touch it”. 

In wonder, Yuri wrapped his hand around Phichit’s package, which was exceptionally hard. Phichit gasped at the touch but kept quiet. Making his grip stronger, Yuri grasped it slightly harder. Yuri was a man, so he knew exactly what Phichit wanted. But was he going to give it to him as soon as possible? No way, Jose. Yuri loved being a tease, on and off the stage. He gave his friend one pump, then immediately removed his hand. Yuri leaned down and gave the tip of his head a kiss. Smirking at the body under him, he hungered for more satisfaction.

“Eh??” Phichit was confused. He thought he was about to get the best hand job of his life. Suddenly, he was aware that Yuri had been straddling him. His eyes were closed the entire time while his mind was full of ecstasy. He admired the body on top of him. He looked at his crotch area. His erection was leaking with precum. Yuri was still in his underwear so most of it was still inside of his briefs. He noticed a dot on Yuri’s boxers. He poked it. Yuri let out a whimper. Phichit smirked and poked it again. 

“Chuchu stop that”, Yuri blushed. 

“Yuri” Phichit sat up on his elbows to bring himself closer to Yuri’s face, “can you take these off?” 

Yuri avoided eye contact. “Well the thing is...I want to...but I don’t feel like moving”. Phichit could tell he was playing coy. 

“Well then...how about we do this?” Phichit reached inside and grabbed Yuri’s dick. Surprised by the impact Yuri let out a gasp, more sensual than intended. 

Now that his cock was in Phichit’s hand, it was time for them to have some fun. Phichit began to stroke Yuri’s penis up and down with his hand. Yuri kept trying to speak but Phichit was unable to comprehend. Phichit didn’t think this was possible but he was becoming more aroused by the second. He had never seen these expressions on Yuri before. He wanted to kiss every inch of his face. But he also wanted to continue watching his pal squirm around with every stroke given to him. 

“Chuchu wait” Yuri said panting. He took a moment to stop straddling him and took off his underwear as fast as he could, tossing it somewhere unknown. 

“It’s my turn now.” Phichit used this opportunity to pounce on top of Yuri, once again catching him by surprised. The two of them were both naked, in bed. Phichit took a moment to gaze into Yuri’s eyes. Yuri’s face was a pink tint even in the dark. Drool was escaping a corner of his mouth. His hair was all over his head. His eyebrows were furrowed, wanting more. 

Phichit leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, then on the ear before giving it a tug. Yuri shuddered. A tingly sensation went down his back. He was willing and ready to do anything with Phichit in this moment. Viktor hadn’t even crossed his mind once. To him, Viktor no longer existed in this moment of time. It was just him and Phichit: two pals experimenting while in college. He loved every second of it. Soon Phichit was smooching his lips once again. Taking charge at his high level of arousal, he started to thrust his hips against Phichit’s. 

Phichit followed suit and proceeded to do the same thing. He rested his forearms on Yuri’s side and grinded his hips in a rhythm. Flap-flap-flap was all they could hear. Their dicks, covered in precum, could barely stay in place with all of the moistness surrounding them. Eventually, the lack of friction caused Phichit to be upset. Suddenly he grabs both of their dicks in his hand and rubs them together. With this feeling ten times better, the boys both moan in unison. Unable to hold himself up, Phichit rolls over on his sides. Yuri turned to face him and smooched him on the lips. Phichit grabbed Yuri’s face and returned the kiss while caressing his thumbs on his cheeks. 

Yuri used his hand to wrap around the two leaking erections. 

“Mmph” Phichit uttered. While kissing Yuri’s face, Phichit bit Yuri’s lip and snapped it back. Yuri’s body shuddered once more, this time for a longer period of time. He was about to come. His body had never felt like this before. This is the first time he’s ever been physically intimate with someone. It was true that he was saving himself for Viktor, but Phichit was a more important matter at the moment. 

Phichit decided to assist Yuri in rubbing their dicks together. Both moaning at the sensation, the two begin to stroke in a simultaneous rhythm. The two were unable to continue making out due to their heavy breathing. The rhythm was steadily getting faster, along with their panting breaths. Phichit opened his eyes to take another look at Yuri’s face. To his surprised he found eyes staring back at him. 

“Yu...ri..” Phichit moaned. 

“...Chuchu..” Yuri responded. 

“I...think I’m gonna come,” Phichit uttered. 

“Ahn” Yuri replied. Unable to control it once it happened, Yuri let out several more whimpers, all of them progressively getting louder. Phichit also let out a few cries that were also getting louder. The both of them were to the point where they were practically letting out yells of pleasure. Phichit knew he was about to come any second. He didn’t want this enchanting moment to end. 

“Yuri...I-hnng!!” it was about to happen, “I...ahA-! I..I… I…” Phichit failed to complete his sentence before releasing his load. Phichit let out a huge wail as semen shot out of his dick. Yuri and Phichit’s hands stopped stroking. Phichit could see that Yuri was still horny. Taking a deep breath, he pushed Yuri down on his back and hovered over him once again. 

Eyes lidded with lust, Yuri’s hands naturally went to his own erection. Phichit grabbed them to make them stop. Yuri stopped his hands from going down any further, he placed him at his sides. Phichit leaned down for a kiss. 

While getting lost in Phichit’s kiss, Yuri’s mind fluttered to heaven once again. This was all he wanted to do for the rest of the night: be enraptured in ecstasy by someone who meant so much to him. Soon, he felt a hand touch his erection. Letting out a yelp, he noticed Phichit on top of him stroking his penis at a fast pace. Yuri wanted to take this chance to admire his roommate in this setting, but he couldn’t seem to concentrate. His world was spinning. His mind was on cloud 9. His breathing became more and more shallow. Squirming around he was ready to come in any second. 

“Chuchu I’m about to- AHN!” With barely any warning, Yuri finally came. Phichit took this opportunity to collapse next to his buddy. Both of their breathing was rapid and shallow. They laid in the dark silent for a couple of minutes reflecting on what just happened. They really did this. It really happened. And this was nothing that the two of them were ashamed of. Coming to his senses, Yuri realized they were still in his bed.

“Oh no…” he mumbled. 

“What is it??” Phichit was scared to ask what was wrong in fear that he would mention Viktor or something. 

“We just….all over my bed.” Yuri sat up. 

“Oh…” Phichit scratched his head realizing the mess they made. He got off the bed to retrieve his boxers. He put them on one foot at a time before realizing he was very exhausted. He flopped down on his own bed in the form of a starfish. 

“Chuchu?” Yuri said softly. 

“Yes Yuri?” he replied with a sweet tone of voice. He was still having an after affect from the intimate moment they had. Phichit was finally intimate with the guy whom he’d been wanting for months. Daydreaming about the future, a pillow hit his face. 

“My bed is dirty so I’m sleeping in yours” Yuri didn't bother putting on underwear before crawling into Phichit’s bed. 

“Yuri wait! You’re covered in-” 

“Don’t care. Sleep now, worry later.” He was out within seconds. 

Phichit let out a content sigh then snuggled with the sleeping Yuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww man you guys. Steamy content right here! No lie, I was _struggling_ with the completion of this bahaha but don't worry! More of the good stuff to cOME *ba dum tss* Lol but no really i can't wait. Thanks to everyone who is supporting me! I can't believe this has reached 50+ kudos! Im shook <3 Thank you so much! 
> 
> The next chapter will be released on/before February 3, 2017. 
> 
> ~*If you like what you're reading don't be afraid to HMU on my social media for a commission with a low charge*~


	12. Here's Some News

“Well I don’t care what you say, no-show ankles are better than knee socks.”

“You can’t be serious right now?” Phichit scoffed as he skated circles around his best pal. It was Monday again, and the two boys were back at practice as usual. They had another free-day until work, so the two of them decided to put forth extra effort at practice today, then slack off tomorrow. They were having a weird conversation about random stuff when all of a sudden one of their rink mates approached them. 

“Heya!” It was Sam. Yuri rolled his eyes while Phichit greeted her with a smile. 

“Quick! Which is better: knee socks, or ankle socks?” 

She paused in her tracks to give it a thought. She was used to the random questions. It seemed like whenever Phichit and Yuri were having a heated discussion she would pop in at the right time to be the mediator. She looked up at the ceiling to think for a moment. 

“Are y’all for real? It’s all about the mid-shin socks. No doubt.” She looked at the both of them for a response. The two of them considered their sock choices and decided to agree-to-disagree. Soon after, Ciao-Ciao clapped his hands. 

“Okay~ Okay~ everybody off the ice. I have a couple of announcements to make.” As everyone made their way to the edge of the rink, Celestino gathered a couple of flyers for Sam to pass around. 

“Now I want everyone to know that they are doing a fantastic job with their training.” there was a small applause before he continued. “But, we have to increase our productivity in the next week. We have a rink in Europe coming to visit us soon.” The team couldn’t help but chatter amongst themselves at the news. 

“I wonder who could be visiting?”   
“Are they tall since they’re from Europe?”  
“Can they hear my accent?” 

Yuri looked over at Phichit who shrugged. Neither of them had an idea on who it could be.

“Now,” Celestino proceeded, “The assistant and I have no clue which rink, but it’s most likely going to be one from Russia. We’re trying to get Viktor Nikiforov here buuut it’s going to take some work.” Gasps filled the room and there was more chatter amongst the group. As soon as Viktor’s name was mentioned Phichit turned to look at Yuri. Yuri’s face was beginning to turn pink. His hands were shaking and a look of satisfaction appeared on his face. Phichit’s heart dropped. 

Shit. 

Phichit turned away from Yuri before his emotions got the best of him. Phichit absolutely did NOT want Viktor to show up at a time like this. He had finally had Yuri all to himself! Even the mere presence of Viktor was something that could easily make Yuri forget all about him. Unable to bear the news any longer Phichit excused himself from the group. 

“Do you hear that Phichit?? Viktor might be coming here oh my gosh I’m so excited I could-” It was few seconds until Yuri realized that Phichit was no longer there. Confused as to where he was he looked around the group. Nowhere to be found. “Maybe he’s in the bathroom,” Yuri thought. He turned to talk to Sam about how excited he was for the possibility of Viktor coming to the rink. Sam wasn’t used to Yuri opening up to her like this. This was something she could get used to. 

Phichit was in the locker room having a mental breakdown. A kajillion thoughts raced in his mind. He was on the verge of tears as he thought of many scenarios involving Yuri and Viktor. Yuri running into Viktor’s arms. Yuri and Viktor going on dates. Yuri and Viktor kissing. Screaming from these horrible visions, tears quickly rolled down his cheeks making his vision blurry. The only thing he could see was his best friend embracing somebody other than him. He couldn’t let this happen. He desperately needed this stop. Phichit was in the fetal position on a bench near the locker with his hands on his head. Attempting to prevent more tears he tried holding his eyes open with the base of his hands.

And to think the two of them were finally intimate last night. This couldn’t have been just a waste. This couldn’t have just happened for nothing. He finally thought he’d won Yuri’s heart, but now that Viktor was coming he might as well have not even tried. He recollected the events from last night. Everything was perfect from the natural lighting to the way their bodies collided with intensity. Things were fine before this. They were fine before the kissing and touching. “This is a mess I can’t do this is a mess i can’t do this is a mess i can’t-” In the midst of all his pain, Phichit felt a light touch on his shoulder. 

The touch had a friendly aura. Yuri? No. It couldn’t be him. This touch was more serene. After hearing this news there was no way that Yuri would be cool in this moment. Phichit looked up to the warmest eyes he’s seen in forever. It was Leo. Unable to hold back his sorrow, Phichit began to cry harder than before, choking on the snot that slowly made it’s way to his lips. 

“There, there my guy it’s okay.” Leo sat down next to him. There was no need for words at this moment. He didn’t need to know the details of what was happening to Phichit. Leo’s only concern at the moment was to make sure his friend was comfortable for the rest of the day. He rubbed his back reassuringly, and waited for Phichit to start speaking whenever he was ready. 

“I…” Phichit stuttered. 

“You don’t have to say a thing. You don’t even have to tell me what’s going on. Just know that I’m here for you, okay?” Leo brought Phichit in for a hug. 

“I just…. I don’t want to lose Yuri.” 

“Lose Yuri?” Leo wondered. He didn’t want to probe into their personal life so he decided not to ask anything, but just listen instead. Keeping an eye out at both entrances of the locker room, he acknowledged Phichit’s story . 

“I thought our relationship was going in a positive direction, but now that there’s a chance that Viktor is coming. I just don’t know what’s going to happen.” 

“Aww Phichit…” Leo brushed his hair. “Just think about it: You’ve known Yuri longer than Viktor, right? Now if that doesn’t put you in the lead then I’m not sure what does. I wouldn’t say try talking to him right away about it because Viktor IS his idol but like.... try not to let it get to you. Woo him over, maybe? After all, you two DO live together.” 

And with that Leo ended his sentence with a wink. Phichit was grateful to have such a good friend. “I think I’m gonna go back to the rink. Thanks for listening to me.” The two of them shared a hug before going their separate ways. 

><><><><><

Practice was now done for the day, and the two boys were back at their apartment. Yuri couldn’t help but smile all the way from the skating rink, to the bus stop, to their front door. Viktor. THE Viktor Nikiforov was coming to Detroit. Well, maybe. He talked to Celestino before leaving practice to double check if he was hearing things. 

“Is Viktor REALLY going to be here? Don’t pull my strings Ciao-Ciao!” 

“Whoa there Katsuki, take it easy,” Celestino chuckled, “I said he MIGHT be here along with the rest of the rink we’re chatting with. I wasn’t going to share this with the rest of the group but I guess I’ll tell you.” The two of them leaned closer to ensure that their conversation was more private. “We’re really just trying to line up our schedules so they can stay here for at least a week. For now at least. We plan on having other guest rinks visit America throughout the year, and this is the first one we’ve done so we’re still trying to work out logistics.” 

Yuri kept replaying the exciting news in his head like it was his favorite movie: The Coming Of The Great Viktor Nikiforov. 

He flopped in his bed while switching between Viktor’s Instablam and Twisher every 5 minutes to see if there were any updates. He giggled at the thought of how stunning Viktor was in his photos. 

Phichit scoffed at his friend’s excitement. “You know he’s not gonna update his page every 5 minutes right?” 

“Yeahhh~ I know Chuchu, but I just can’t help it! I’m so excited!” Yuri jumped out of bed and began dancing while singing a familiar tune. 

“I’m so excited~! And I just can’t hide it~! I’m about to lose control and I think I like it~!” 

No longer able to stay salty, Phichit laughed. 

“Yuri you’re so cute bahaha,” he said admiring his friend’s excitement. His heart dropped once more. Phichit couldn’t stand the thought of Yuri in love with Victor more than he was with himself. 

Yuri twirled around before hopping onto his roommate for a hug. Pressing his cheeks against Phichit’s he let out a squeal of joy before planting a kiss under his eye. 

“Why’d you do that?” Phichit questioned before pulling away as he was rubbing his face. 

“I honestly have no idea~!” Yuri was so happy. He was filled with an unbelievable gaiety that he had never experienced before. “I just really can’t wait for Viktor to get here!” 

“Yes, yes I know. You talked about him all the way from the rink, to the bus stop, to our front door,” Phichit groaned as he locked his phone screen and positioned himself on the bed to lay on his stomach. “Blehhh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man I succccck, but I'm trying guys. I'm really trying. I'm getting more and more nervous each time I post a chapter >.<   
> So how about this news of Viktor coming to Americaaaa? Aww yeahh. And how about that sad Phichiiit? Awww noooo hahaha Leo is such a good friend! Thank you so much for reading! This story has 1,000+ hits! I have no idea what that means but yay! 1K! Feedback please~ Stay tuned for more~! 
> 
> The next chapter will be released before/on the day of February 11, 2017 (I promise!!!) 
> 
> ~Still doing commissions for a gr8 deal! Help me to help you! Message me on tumblr for more details~
> 
> tumblr: pocki-ryugazaki


	13. Rick Roll'd

“Yuuuuriiiii? Have you seen my eyelinerrrrr?” Phichit questioned as he peered into his make-up bag. It was another night at work for them and the two guys we scheduled to be on the dance floor in 10 minutes. Concealer. Lip tint. Mascara. But no eyeliner. Where on earth could it be?

“It’s right here,” Yuri said as he slid the ebony colored pen to his friend without looking away from the mirror. Yuri had to make sure he was ‘on point’ today. His last performance was incredible, but he wanted it to be way better this time. Applying some type of cream to his face he noticed a small pimple. “Oh darn.” 

It was a Friday night once again. The music playing tonight was Top Hits from the 80s. Once a month for a weekend the club had a theme. This month’s theme was Good Ol’ ThrowBack: 80s Edition. Their manager Alex suggested that the two of them wear something to fit the theme while performing. The rest of the club would also be wearing 80s clothing, so they wouldn’t be standing out. 

Phichit’s outfit made him look like an 80’s work-out dancer. Everything was form fitting from the fabric around his butt to the sweatband around his head. He had on a pair of sparkling light pink leg warmers with black high top sneakers. His tights were a galaxy pattern that had the colors navy, calamine, and black all intertwining together. Putting together the outfit he had a black off the shoulder crop top that read “Star Boy” in bold font. His make-up was more dramatic than usual. He decided to add a lime green lightning bolt over his left eye. Giving one last good look at his outfit he headed to the exit door. 

“Are you almost ready, Yuri?” 

Yuri was scrambling around to find the last piece of his outfit. Also dressing as an 80s work-out dancer, his outfit was a tad bit different than Phichit’s. Yuri had a blue bandana pushing his hair back with a silver clip-on earring on his right ear. He was wearing a raggedy white shirt that had paint splatters all over that said “Florida Sunshine”. He had on a pair of breakaway wind breakers that revealed a pair of tiny shorts that read “HOTCAKES” on the butt cheeks in white print. His leg warmers weren’t nearly as vibrant as Phichit’s, but they had a cute little flare to them. Instead of wearing shoes, he decided to go on stage in just socks. This made him feel more limber and at ease. 

“Yeah, just let me, uh…” it had to be somewhere. He knew he brought it with him. 

“What are you looking for?” Phichit stepped away from the door to help Yuri look for whatever.  
“I can’t find the 5 pound dumbbells I planned to bring,” Yuri slumped. 

“Oh you mean these?” Phichit went over to his bag, and pulled out the exact thing Yuri was looking for. 

“Oh my god I’m so glad you had them!” Yuri glomped Phichit with a big hug. 

“I didn’t know these were yours! I packed them because I thought they would make a good touch to our routines tonight!” Phichit gushed. He loved it when Yuri was excited. 

In that moment, Yuri pulled Phichit in for a kiss. Shivers went down Phichit’s spine as he was unprepared for what just happened. Unable to hold back, Phichit returned the kiss. He felt Yuri wrap his arms around his waist and pull their bodies closer together. Phichit savored this moment like it was his last. Yuri’s lips were as smooth as a piece of silk. A whimper escaped from Phichit’s lips as he proceeded to place his arms around Yuri’s neck. The kiss was getting heavier than intended, and the two of them were lost in the moment. 

BOOM BOOM BOOM. The boys jumped away from each other in 0.5 seconds. “Hey you two! It’s time for you to come on out. Is everything okay in there?” It was Alex coming to check up on them. Phichit and Yuri exchanged glances and held back a huge wave of laughter. 

“Yes! Everything is fine!” Phichit responded, “We’re actually walking out the door right now!” 

“Good! See you in a sec!” 

Before Yuri could walk out the door Phichit grabbed his hand. Yuri turned around. 

“Hey. Good luck out there.” 

><><><><><

Walking out of the dressing room the boys felt as if they had walked through a time machine. Everyone was decked out in the most tacky fashion. The music was very catchy, and there were some old dance moves being thrown in such as The Running Man and The Cabbage Patch. There was even a guy dressed like Michael Jackson from Thriller doing the moonwalk. 

“Dammit! I could have dressed as Michael Jackson!” Phichit expressed as he slammed his fist into the palm of his hand. Before Yuri could reply, their pal Leo was walking up with a couple of drinks in his hand. Leo was wearing a loud colored windbreaker jacket with skinny jeans and boots. 

“I’m so excited y’all are here! I got these for ya!” Leo shouted with excitement giving the two guys their drinks, similar to the one they had the other night. “I know it’s not much, but think of it as a gift. I support y’all 100%. Now let’s party!” 

“Gee thanks, Leo!” Phichit smiled cheerfully as he took a huge gulp from the beverage. He was so ready to have a good time that night. Phichit wasn’t gonna let anything negative stand in his way. After that emotional episode the other day, he was determined to push aside all feelings of jealousy for the night. Thanks to Leo, his mood was enhanced by quite a bit after that drink. Placing his cup on the table, he began to shimmy his way to the dance floor. ‘Never Gonna Give You Up’ was currently playing. He loved this song no matter how many times he was Rick Roll’d. It was truly a classic. Coming in contact with some of the other dancers, he noticed a couple of familiar faces. Excited to see him, the crowd pulled Phichit into the amoeba of dance. 

Yuri stood there casually sipping his drink; enjoying its taste while examining the room. He couldn’t help but bob his head and tap his foot to the rhythm. If you saw him you’d think he was a dad from this time era. Leo moved himself closer to Yuri and began speaking. 

“So how are ya?” 

“Hmm? Oh, I’m pretty good.” Yuri was awful at small talk. He immediately went to the pre-text responses in his brain whenever the usual questions were asked. How are you? How is school? Are you still training at the rink? He couldn’t help but go on autopilot. 

“Are ya excited for Viktor to come to the rink soon?” Yuri’s eyes lit up at the sound of Viktor’s name. 

“YES! Definitely! You know the original reason I got this job was to save money to go visit him in Russia!” Yuri clapped his hands together and couldn’t help but jump a bit with excitement. 

“Sweet,” Leo replied nodding his head, “Try not to get too excited though.”

Yuri was confused. “Hmm? Why not?” 

Leo didn’t want to reveal that he knew about their Phichit and Yuri’s relationship, so he just chuckled and replied, “You don’t notice what you have until it’s gone.” 

Yuri blinked in astonishment as Leo walked away with a wink. Not having a single clue of what he was talking about he decided to chug half of his drink and head to the dance floor to meet Phichit. 

><><><><><

Meanwhile, back on the dance floor, Phichit joined in on the ‘Beat It’ line dance with some of the people. Accenting every move, he was having a great time. He couldn’t help but be extra with some of the pelvis twisting parts. He noticed Yuri off to the side trying to learn the dance. Snapping to the beat he made his way towards a very focused Yuri. Arriving at his destination he does the first half of the dance before getting interrupted by the next song. Phichit and Yuri exchanged looks before feeling the rhythm of the next tune. While being goofy, Phichit danced with his shoulders more than his hips looking up at Yuri’s face while reciting the lyrics. 

“Geez how does he know all of the words to these songs?” Yuri thought. He couldn’t be as silly as Phichit was at the moment, but he did dance with a little more umph. He saw Phichit mouth the words “aww yeah” and felt his pal move closer to him. Soon enough the two of them were dancing hip to hip to the beat of the catchy tune. Someone bumped into Yuri’s back causing him to accidentally hump Phichit to the rhythm of the song. He blushed looking down at his friend. 

“Gasp! Yuri~!” Phichit replied with a startled smirk, “Not right now, silly!” 

“Ahh no Phichit it was totally an accident!” Yuri chuckled. He didn’t care if it was a mistake or not. He actually enjoyed it for the split second it happened. 

“Yeah and this was a mistake too,” Phichit taunted with Yuri with his hips. Phichit bit his lips and looked past Yuri for a moment. He noticed Leo in the background motioning that it was him who bumped into Yuri. He halted his apology once he saw Phichit giving a thumbs up. 

Dancing more with their hips at this point they were both turned on by each other. The overall atmosphere was completely relaxed. Once the song was finished, Phichit went to finish the rest of his drink then made his way to the DJ to request a song for his performance on stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love 80s music, in case you didn't know lol I had so much fun writing this chapter describing their outfits and what not ^^ It's great that they're having so much fun tonight. Btw I totally just Rick Roll'd you guys through a fanfic ahahaha btw im from the south, so if some of my southern drawl and type of speaking comes out in the story please let me know and i'll try to fix it. Feedback is highly appreciated! Thank you so VERY much for reading~! Hit me up on my social media! Still doing commissions~! I'll write anything you want! 
> 
> The next chapter will be posted on/before February 18, 2017.
> 
> tumblr: pocki-ryugazaki


	14. Phichit's Third Performance

“Are you sure that’s the song you want?” The DJ asked with an eyebrow lift. 

“Of course! I know it’s not 80s but you HAVE to play it~” Phichit slurred his words as he rested his forearm on the DJ’s shoulder. 

“Haha okay man, no problem. I gotchu after this next song!” 

“Wheehee~ Thank you so much, Mr. DJ~” Phichit blew the DJ a kiss and began to twist his hips as he walked away. "So much sass," the DJ thought as he shook his head with a smile and continued to mix up the music. 

Phichit was feeling incredibly good for some reason tonight. He was more giggly than usual, and his flirty behaviors increased quite a bit. This didn’t change the fact that he still had eyes for Yuri. He sat on the edge of the stage as the current song was playing and watched all of the club action going on. He saw a grind line that had about 10 people beginning to form. People were shaking their butts onto someone’s pelvis, who were shaking their butt onto someone’s pelvis, who were shaking their butt onto someone’s pelvis, and so on. He noticed Leo and some girl dancing with great chemistry. Phichit gave a warm smile. He was glad his friend was having fun. He scanned the crowd for Yuri to see what he was up to. He found his roommate at the bar, sipping some water, and making light conversation with the bartender. Phichit decided to approach him. 

Phichit waltz his way over to Yuri, and sat in the seat next to him, unintentionally sliding around. “Wow Yuri I can’t believe you’re over here aaaall by yourself.” Phichit gave Yuri a comedic look of disapproval. 

“Whaaa..?” Yuri asked with a dazed expression, “You...you need to leave me alone, Chuchu~” Yuri’s words were beginning to run together. It was hard for him to focus on his friend next to him. “I can’t wait ta see you on stage tonight! I bet you’re gonna be an awesome opossum!” Yuri raised his glass of water in the air and chugged it back. 

Phichit giggled uncontrollably. “Yuriiii~I think you’re druuunk ahehehe~” He pointed at his friend’s water. “You just chugged a glass of water! So silly!” 

“Well what if I was just thirsty?” Yuri unintentionally slammed the glass on the table a little too hard, and received a concerned glare from the bartender. He mouthed ‘sorry’ before continuing. “And don’t even talk to me about being drunk. I saw you over there barely being able to walk in a straight line!” 

Phichit scoffed. He had a perfectly logical explanation for that. “Duh, Yuri. Of course I can’t walk in a straight line? Because I’m gay?” It was after that the two of them bursted into laughter. The music was loud, but the sounds of their drunken giggles was all they could hear. Phichit wiped a tear before sliding off of the bar stool. “It’s time for me to go on stage. Don’t wait up, cherry boy~” 

Yuri opened his mouth with surprised as Phichit walked away while stretching his arms. A cherry boy?! He couldn’t believe Phichit just called him that! He was embarrassed, even though it was true. Yuri shook his head and decided not to think about it too much. He had to find an embarrassing nickname to give to Phichit as well, but he couldn’t think of anything at the moment: the music was too loud. 

It was time for Phichit to perform. He stood on stage with his head facing down waiting for the right moment to begin. At the start of the song there was some inaudible yelling followed by a guitar rift. Suddenly, Phichit lifts his head and sang “WAAAOOOW” in time with the music. Yuri’s mouth opened with astonishment as listened to the song playing. 

“Unbelievable…” he muttered. It was one of his favorite songs: Cherry Pie by Warrant. He knew all of the words. It was even one of his shower tunes. He could not believe Phichit was on stage performing to one of the best songs he had ever heard in his entire life. Okay that was an exaggeration, but he was pleasantly surprised that there was finally a song playing in the club that he knew all of the words to. Singing along with the song he got out of the bar stool and quickly headed to the stage. He moved his way past all of the people and placed himself front and center. Yuri was NOT going to miss a second of this performance. 

Phichit had promiscuous intentions when requesting this tune. He wanted to captivate Yuri as if he was watching a shooting star fly past a super moon. Tonight, Phichit’s show was mainly for Yuri’s eyes only. He made several rounds on the pole before hoisting himself into the air. He stretched his legs into a split, and used his abdominal muscles to keep himself up while twirling around. Because of his intoxication, this was fairly easy. He couldn’t help but grin with his tongue out as he was going in circles. While winding down he eventually made his way onto the ground, landing in the split he originally started with. The crowd whooped and hollered as he stood up. 

Phichit faced the pole grabbing it with both hands and began to hump it to the rhythm on the song. The audience applauds became louder. He noticed Yuri at the edge of the stage gawking with stars in his eyes. Shooting him a wink without breaking his gaze he humped the pole once. Twice. Thrice. Four times. And then a fifth one but this time with a more provocative look than before. Seeing Yuri red-faced and dropping his gaze, Phichit knew he got the job done. He wanted to continue teasing Yuri on stage, but there was a show to put on. Phichit removed his shirt and tossed it off to the side. As the crowd cheered, he pushed his hair back and licked his lips. Making up his own choreography to the hard rock music he proceeded to dance on stage. The audience started to throw dollar bills onto the stage. 

Dancing along to the music he could feel himself swaying on and off the beat. He was more drunk that he was last time. What on earth was in that drink Leo gave him? That didn’t matter at the moment. He just had to focus on keeping his balance and not falling over like an idiot. Soon within the song there was a breakdown that only had a few instruments playing. Phichit used this time to get the audience clapping in unison. He waved his arms in the air clapping them to the beat. Soon, the crowd followed. He glanced over at Yuri to see if he was participating. Sure enough, Yuri was without a doubt having fun. As the crowd was clapping, Phichit kicked off his shoes and teased the audience by playing with the waist-band of his exercise tights. 

Eventually, he pulled them down exposing his solid black briefs….and a boner. Reacting to the a few people’s gasps, Phichit looked down to see his dick bulge more prominent than usual. If Phichit was sober he would have been awfully embarrased. However, he used this as bate to make things more titillating for the night. He sensually rubbed his hands over his chest, slowly making their way to his bottoms. Taking one hand away he bit his pointer finger, while his other hand traced his obvious erection. One girl screamed. Probably that same girl who’s always yellin’. Phichit immediately spotted her in the crowd and blew and kiss at her. A thump hit the ground. She passed out from too much excitement. Again. Who could blame her? This was a sight no one wanted to miss. 

Yuri was practically on the stage by how close he was leaning in. He found himself furiously clapping while trying to find words for his emotions. He was immensely turned on. If he were any more drunk he would have gotten on stage and started kissing Phichit right then and there. He watched as Phichit continued to dance to the music that now had a guitar solo. During the solo, he watched as Phichit made his way to the pole. He was preparing himself to suspend himself in the air once again. Yuri was amazed by how amazing everything was. He was on the edge of passing out just like what’s-her-face over there. He watched without blinking as Phichit began to twirl upside down on the pole. He went from complete sex bomb to a graceful swan in a matter of seconds. Yuri wanted to take mental notes to help him with his own performance, but he was too mesmerized. 

He felt his erection sliding against his short shorts. He needed to handle it immediately. He wanted Phichit to take care of it with him. He absolutely needed Phichit to know. Placing a hand on the stage, he was halted by the sound of the crowd screaming for Phichit as he gathered his items. Yuri’s eyes followed Phichit as he made his way to him. Phichit leaned into Yuri’s ear to whisper something. 

“You’ve got 20 minutes until you’re scheduled to go on stage.” Pulling himself away from Yuri’s ear he shot him a wink before heading to the dressing room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go folks: Phichit's third performance! There's more where that came from! ;) I'm definitely ready to write what happens after his performance if ya know what I mean *wink wink nudge nudge* Lol but anyways, yeah~! Thanks for reading! And to those who have bookmarked this: thank you for staying with me <3 BTW I post these on the night of when I said I would post them, so that's why im always like an hour or so late. Feedback is greatly appreciated! 
> 
> The next chapter will be posted before/on February 25, 2017. 
> 
> ~*Like what you see? I do commissions for a low price! Message me on my social media for deets!*~
> 
> tumblr: pocki-ryugazaki


	15. Constant Interruptions, Yo

Yuri paused to take a moment to reflect on what Phichit was hinting. _Eureka!_ He figured it out! He ran to the back of the club towards the dressing room as fast as he could. 

“Yo dude is everything ok?” Leo asked as a whoosh of wind flew by him. 

Yuri wanted to answer but he was running low on time. He’d have to think of something to tell him later. Arriving at the entrance to the dressing room, he spoke the body guard to let him in. It seemed like it took FOREVER for the door to open. _Come on come onnn_ , thought Yuri as the guard took his sweet time to step to the side and open the door for him. 

Once the door was open Yuri darted inside. He looked around the dressing room for any sign of Phichit. He didn’t see anything: just their bags by the vanity. _Hmm… Where could he be?_ Yuri looked inside the bathrooms. Nothing. He looked inside the closet that had a few hangers inside. Nope. He even looked behind the sinking sofa. Nada. Giving up hope, he turned around to head back to the club. 

Bloop! Before he could get far he bumped into Phichit! Before Yuri could say anything he was attacked by a kiss. What a pleasant surprise! It took Yuri a moment to gather his thoughts as his tongue intertwined with Phichit’s. Phichit was definitely coming onto him with everything that he had. Ah, yes: this is exactly what he wanted. Unable to keep his balance, he fell back on the floor with Phichit on top, still making out with him. The two of them knocked over a lamp in the process. Yuri landed on a couple of old shoes that had been in the dressing room before they were there. It didn’t hurt him though. Unable to precisely control themselves in this fiery situation, their kisses were as messy as ever. Yuri’s hands were roaming over Phichit’s body as much as he could. Rubbing his hands on Phichit’s back he could hear him moaning for more. 

Yuri felt Phichit grind his hips on him. Breaking away from the kiss, Phichit looked down at his roommate. “This is what you wanted right, Yuri?” Phichit shifted his hips. Yuri was astonished by how straightforward Phichit was being. He didn’t mind though; he wanted more. 

“Well, you’re one to talk,” Yuri smirked, “you were staring at me during your entire performance.” Yuri bucked his hips in response. The sound of Phichit’s exclamation triggered him to do it again. “So I’m technically not the only one who wants this.” Yuri taunted with a mischievous grin. 

“What are you saying, Yuri?” Phichit sneered at his friend below him. “Surely you’re not implying that I also wanted this, eh?” 

The two continued to go back and forth with witty replies and snarky comments, thus increasing the sexual tension between them. Yuri would say something Phichit would never imagine him to say. He loved this flirtatious side of him. It was different from his easy-going buddy at home. Finally, Phichit couldn’t stand it anymore. He leaned down and smooched Yuri while moving his hips simultaneously. They both gave a sigh of satisfaction. Eventually, the two of them were as loud as they were at home. However, the sound of the music on the dance floor somewhat muffled their auditory responses to the guard’s ears. 

Suddenly, Yuri remembered that he had a short amount of time before he had to be back on stage. He didn’t even know what song he wanted to perform his routine with. Before he was able to freak out, his mind and body were filled with the amazing sensation of his friend on top of him. Phichit was now grabbing Yuri's boner and rubbing it against his pants. Letting out a groan of indulgence, Yuri began to pull down his break-away pants to allow himself some more freedom. Phichit separated himself from Yuri and sat on his lap. 

“No no Yuri.” he placed a hand on Yuri’s stomach. “You have to go perform soon. Can’t have you all hot and bothered while you’re on stage~” 

Yuri gasped in disbelief. “Hot and bothered?! You’re one to talk, Chuchu~!  
You literally just came off stage with a boner.” Yuri crossed his arms and looked away. He wasn’t upset because Phichit said that; he was just upset that their make-out session was paused because of work. 

Phichit laughed before talking again. “So you’re saying you didn’t like the performance?” He bounced on Yuri’s dick, amused at his squirming roommate beneath him. “And to think I even requested your favorite song. How ruuuude~” he drawled out the word ‘rude’ as he grinded his hips to the ever-so-slight pulse from outside the dressing room. He knew Yuri wanted more, just as he did, but it was much more fun to be a tease, even off stage. 

“Haha, Chuchu~... you sure know how to drive me insane. Can we just go back to making out?” Just as the two were about to embrace each other in another kiss, they heard a banging on the door. 

“Yuuuurriiiii~” Sigh. It was Alex. “I know you have like 11 minutes until you’re on stage, but the crowd is shouting for you now! I wouldn’t be telling you this but they’re getting pretty wild!” 

Yuri gave a frustrated sigh before replying to Alex. “Don’t worry I’ll be out soon! Give me 5 minutes!” 

“Yuriiii,” Phichit said as he was removing himself from Yuri’s lap. “Five minutes isn’t enough time for anything.” He made his way to where his clothes were to get dressed. “Just think about it like this: the sooner you get on stage, the sooner you can get off.” He turned to look at Yuri, “and the sooner you can get on top of me. *wink*” 

><><><><><><

“Look dude. I have no idea what song I want. Just give me something fast.” 

“No prob, bob. I’ll mix it in with this next song so be ready to go in like a minute.” 

Yuri sat on the edge of the stage as he mentally prepared for his performance. Scanning the crowd to watch the excitement he found Leo walking towards him. Shooting him a wave he scooted over so he could sit next to him. 

“Ya ready, bro?” Leo asked. 

“Hell yeah,” Yuri responded. He was more than ready to perform so he can get back to making out with Phichit. He couldn’t believe that his feelings for Phichit changed in such a short amount of time. From best friends to secret lovers was something he never could imagine happening between them. He wondered what would happen if he ever met Viktor while being in this strange relationship with Phichit. He wanted to talk to Leo about it, but he didn’t want to spill the beans without Phichit’s permission. 

“So why were you in such a hurry earlier? That drink wasn’t too strong was it?” Leo questioned with a confused look on his face. 

Yuri flinched at the question and couldn’t think of a possible answer except for the truth. “Uh… I just had to go see Phichit for something urgent.” 

“Ohhhh I seeeeee…” Leo snickered. “Were you two making out back there~?” Leo was joking, but also not. He knew Yuri and Phichit’s secret: but he also knew that Yuri didn’t know that he knew. And he wanted to keep it that way until either of them were comfortable with revealing the truth. 

“Hahahahahahahah…” Yuri laughed awkwardly. 

“It’s okay dude,” Leo reassured placing a hand on Yuri’s back. “I’m just messin' with ya! Welp, I’m gonna leave you to do ya thang. Laterz!” And he was gone. Yuri stood up and placed himself upright on the stage. 

><><><><><><><

Phichit was in the dressing room playing around on his phone, listening for the sound of the change in music on the dance floor. He stood up from the sinking couch and made his way to the door. Before he opened it he noticed the pair of dumbbells Yuri was frantically looking for earlier. He quickly grabbed them and left the room with haste. 

Arriving at the dance floor he could already see the crowd jumping with enthusiasm as his roommate warmed himself up on stage. Pushing his way towards the front he tried to get Yuri’s attention. 

“Oi! Yuri!” Phichit exclaimed as he frantically waved the dumbbells in the air. Finally catching Yuri’s attention he walked towards the edge of the stage and whispered something in his ear as he reached down to grab them. “I thought you might want these! Have fun, babe.” 

Yuri shuddered at the sound of Phichit’s whisper gently touching his ear. Babe… he thought. Yuri became delighted at the sound of the pet name. He was filled with so much joy that he continued his warm up with a huge smile on his face. 

With Phichit still in speaking distance, he figured this was an excellent time to put his break- away pants into action. Locking onto Phichit before he had the opportunity to go stand somewhere else, Yuri licked his lips, grabbed the thighs of his pants, and tore them off. The crowd went nuts. Everybody’s mouth was agape from the action. Soon, the entire club was yelling. Yuri spun around to reveal the words on his short-shorts. 

“HOTCAAAKES” the crowd shouted in unison. Yuri spread his legs more than shoulder width apart, then leaned down so where his head was upside down facing the crowd. He gave the crowd a smile with an upside-down peace sign. A few girls squealed. His dick was barely hidden in those revealing bottoms. A young woman approached the stage with a hopeful look in her eyes. She was wearing a neon colored tutu with an off the shoulder sweatshirt. She had a sash over her chest that said ‘Birthday Queen’, with a tiara accessorizing her hair. Yuri stood up to walk over to her. She motioned for him to come closer while she whispered something. 

“Um… It’s my birthday and I was wondering if you could do something special for me!” Yuri could tell that the girl was a bit apprehensive. 

“Sure thing, little lady. Why don’t you come on stage with me so we can have a good time.” Yuri held out his hand and winked. The girl turned back to her friends and gave a high pitch squeal before going on stage. 

Watching the girl walk hand in hand with Yuri, Phichit became intrigued to see what was to happen next. Neither of them had given a special performance before. He turned and found Alex next to him grinning from ear to ear. Phichit watched as his friend danced on the birthday girl. He couldn’t help but feel a tad bit jealous. _Hmph. Yuri never grinds on me like that._

As Yuri was dancing on the birthday girl all he could think about was Phichit. He thought about his first time at the club as he watched the girl dance side to side. The two of them engaged in small talk as he danced all around her. It was her 19th birthday. She was a student at the same college he went to. Also, her favorite food was pizza poppers. Taking her hand and giving her one last twirl, he guided her off stage. 

“Everybody give it up for the birthday giiiirl!” The DJ announced as the crowd whooped and hollered. The girl waved to the crowd as she walked back to her friends. Now that was over, it was time for Yuri to finish his performance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ughhhhh I'm soooo sorry with the chapter delay. I've just gotten out of school for Mardi Gras break and I've been catching up on my sleep. U.U I feel like this chapter was a load of BS. Tell me what you guys think! Feedback. Is. Always. And. Greatly. Appreciated. Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> The next chapter will be posted on/before/around March 4, 2017. (March forth, my army!) 
> 
> ~*I just got my first commission! Be the second one! HMU on my social media for details*~
> 
> Twitter: pocki_ryugazaki  
> Tumblr: pocki-ryugazaki

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is like...the first fanfic I've ever written and taken seriously lol the last time I wrote something was....IDK middle school? Any feedback will be appreciated. Some story edits will be made several weeks after a chapter is posted, just to double check for grammar and spelling. I want to make this as amazing as possible. :)   
> If you like what you're reading I'm doing writing commissions for several fandoms! Message me via Twitter/Tumblr if you're even remotely interested.   
> But anyways, yeah! My guys got some jobs!   
> Also, if you find up to 5 chapters of this story on Wattpad it's by me. <3  
> Tumblr: pocki-ryugazaki  
> Twitter: pocki_ryugazaki


End file.
